Mortal Kombat Armageddon
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: A prophecy spoke of five Earthrealm warriors who will save the realms. Who are they? Will they save the realms? Or succumb to Armageddon? Rated M for violence and language. COMPLETED!
1. Jamal and Cj

Mortal Kombat Armageddon.

I don't own MK nor Midway. The five orginals are based off my friends. I got some Ideas from different kinds of shows and animes, like Dragon Ball Z and Final Fantasy VII. But anyways here it is. My first fanfic. Enjoy,and don't forget to review.

_Prologue_

The war was supposed to be over_, _but it isn't_. _The forces of darkness were getting stronger by the minute. Gathering allies and killing who opposed them. The shaolin monk Liu Kang somehow got his soul reunited with his body, and he led his fellow allies to prepare for the final battle. With him were Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and Jax of the Outworld Agency, The cryomancer and Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Sub Zero,the princess of Edenia Kitana and her friend Jade, and the half god Taven. They were a deadly alliance, However their mentor Raiden became corrupted by his suicide and he joined Shao Khan to destroy his former allies, but the heroes found a new ally in the form of the ninja specter Scorpion. Although he went straight for Quan Chi, it was still not enough for the forces of darkness were still too then the elder gods intervened by sending the heroes to different realms. But in Edenia, Queen Sindel discovered two tablets. As she translated them, she realized that they were prophecies of things to come. While one said the realms would be destroyed by the One Being, the other said that this could be prevented and the hope lies with five young warriors from earthrealm. They will determine the fate of the realms, but two of them will realize their destiny, Who are they? will they be strong enough to stop the forces of darkness? Armageddon has begun_._

Somewhere in Raleigh NC Jamal and CJ were playing Guilty Gear XX. As usual CJ won. Jamal and Cj Prettywere really competitive against each other. Jamal was the oldest of the two. He was your average cocky young male but underneath it was a good person. CJ was alot younger than Jamal, but alot wiser, he was a loudmouth as well but after having a conversation with him, you would realize that he was a great guy.

"Once again I beat your ass son!" declared Cj.

"Shut up and play again". said an unhappy Jamal.

As they played_. _They thought of an old memory. Jamal,Cj,Jamal's father and Reese were all around the T.V playing Champions of Norrath. The two suddenly became depressed. Just then Alfred walked into the room. If anything can be said about this man was that he was a man of responsibility. He raised both Reese and Jamal even though Reese wasn't his.

"What's wrong with you two"? asked Alfred.

"We miss Reese." Jamal answered.

"I miss him too." Alfred said as he sat down. "But it was his time to leave the bird's nest."

"We knew it was gonna happen." He said before he turned 21, He was gonna be on his own. Here it is. April." As he said this a small tear trickled down his face. He wiped eyes before he continued".He'll be around raleigh soon."

Just then as he said this the three heard a blood curling scream. Alfred, CJ,and Jamal went outside to see what happened. They ran outside and came face to face with a strange looking creature killing a human. he then turned and saw the three males and a sinister, sadistic grin appeared on his face.

"The hell is that"? asked Alfred

"Ewwwww". said CJ as he made a face. "That's a tarkata."

"But what's it doing here"? wondered Jamal

It's comin towards us! CJ yelled..

Jamal leapt over the ledge and attacked the tarkata and using the the mantis style of martial arts he defeated the foul beast and he snapped it's neck. Another attacked Alfred but he grabbed a chair and broke it over it's head and knocked it out. Another one attacked CJ but he parried the attack and executed a somersault kick to the beast's chin, he then jumped in the air and crushed it's skull.

Damn. said Alfred as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. What the hell's going on? Those asswipes were ugly as all hell.

I can only hope shit is alright in Boone. said Jamal.

As the two boys walked over to Alfred. The tarkata that was knocked out regained his composure and he stabbed Alfred in the back with his armblades. Jamal and CJ couldn't get to him in time as the beast slaughtered him. Jamal and CJ both side kicked him in the side of the head, smashing his head. After the tarkata died. Jamal and CJ ran to the man as he drew his last breath.

Jamal couldn't hold back his anger as he felt for a pulse. There was nothing.

The bastard who ordered this hit is gettin hurt. And I know who. said Jamal.

Yea but J who did it? asked CJ.

CJ use your brain man. said Jamal. Who controls the tarkata?

CJ thought about it for a while before answering. "Oh shit! Baraka"!

"Exactly." said Jamal. We're going to outworld.

"But how are we gonna get there"? asked Cj.

Just as soon as he said that. A portal opened up.

"Where the hell that come from"? said CJ

"I dunno but I'm going through there". said Jamal

The two boys steeled their resolve and charged through it. Not knowing who they'd meet, where they're going or if they would ever get home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Cj ,Jamal, and Alfred are actually family. Cj is the name of my cousin, Jamal is my brother, and Alfred is my father. (Really they're family)


	2. Zac and Marquita's Decision

Once again I don't own Mortal Kombat or the characters.

In Boone at the huddle house, Marquita Ramirez was sitting down gazing out the window. She was the type that gets bored very she sat there her friend Zac Hicks drove up. Zac was the type that was always smiling, but today when he walked into the huddle house, that smile was replaced with a grim look_. _And instantly Marquita knew something was wrong.

What's up? she asked.

It's Tyler Roy. answered Zac

What happened to Tyler? continued Quita

Zac looked at her as if he saw a ghost. "He's dead."

What happened? She asked.

Zac shuddered as he remembered the scene. "It looked as if he was tourtured".he told her "And he was killed with a hammer. A huge hammer."

Who would do that? Marquita asked.

I dunno. Answered Zac. "Tyler's never bothered anybody. Everybody loved him."

Just then the news on with Quita's mom looking bruised up. A terrible thought entered Quita's mind. _If my mom looks bruised up like that then something's up!_

Some four armed woman just burst into our house and kidnapped Denise!!

Marquita's face had turned from questionable to rage in three seconds.

What's up? asked Zac.

Marquita's fists clenched until she drew blood. "Some bitch just kidnapped my baby sister. And that's the last mistake she'll ever make"

_At that point another news bulletin was on._

In raleigh, a 40 year old man was butchered to death. He was a beloved father and uncle.

"Man another person got killed in Raleigh?" Asked Zac

Marquita was thinking the samething until she saw the photo of the man

"Oh no."

Zac looked at her stunned. "You know that guy? Who is he?"

Marquita silently answered him. "Reese's father".

"Should we go get him"? Asked Zac as they walked outside to his car.

Before Marquita could answer him another portal opened up_._

She looked at Zac, giving him the "I'm going through the portal" look.

"I'm going with you". Said Zac.

She looked at him with a fierce determination Before answering

"You sure about that"?

"The bastard that killed Tyler may have something to do with this."

She looked to him and smiled. "You've always been there man. Thank you."

And without another word the two charged through the portal without another word.

Author's note I know you guys are waiting for the action but just keep reading on. Zac is actually a friend from the mountains, and I've known Marquita for a long time.


	3. Reese Unleashed

Somewhere in an moutainous reigon of earthrealm, the sky was dark and the heavens unleashed a mighty rainstorm. A young man was fighting a great battle,and by the way he was recoving from a massive attack, you could tell he wasn't doing so good. He was Reese Whitley. As the lightning flashed throughout the sky, hs saw the figure of Onaga the Dragon King. Onaga laughed as the mortal got back up and resumed his fighting stance.

"After that last attack you still try to fight me!? If you keep this up you'll only end up like your friends!" Taunted Onaga.

Onaga pointed behind Reese. Something told him not to turn around but he did. And when he did what he saw shocked him. Marquita,Zac,Cj, and Jamal were all sprawled out on the wet ground dead. Reese's fury unleased as he charged Onaga with what little strength he had,but to no avail, the Dragon King proved to be more mightier than a mere mortal. Reese crashed into the ground hard and without any strength left, he couldn't move.

"I'm impressed that you've held on for this long young warrior, but your final hour has arrived!" Onaga then leapt into the air and shot a massive fireball out of his mouth. And just as it was about to hit him, Reese opened his eyes. He wasn't in a rainstorm in the mountains, he was in his bedroom in his apartment. He got out of bed, got a glass of water and plopped down on his couch and turned on the tv. His confusion from the dream turned in shock and disbelief as he just found out his father was murdered. As he continued to watch he also found out his mother was brutally tourtured and his brother Darrius was kidnapped. Reese clinched his fist so hard that the glass in his hand shattered into a million pieces. The uncontrolable rage that manifested itself in his body shot forward in the form of his ki one thing that was one his mind now was revenge.

_"I don't care who's responsible I'll make them pay for harming my family!_"

Then a portal opened and without a second thought. Reese threw himself into it. When he regained his composure he looked around. He was in another realm. He looked down at his clothing and they changed too. He was wearing black baggy pants, black basketball shoes with a white design, a black zip up tanktop and a white zip up vest with black trims. His long hair was pull back into a ponytail with a few strands of hair in his face and around his neck was a medallion of a dragon. As Reese dusted himself off and began to recover his thoughts, he heard a voice.

"Are you okay? That seemed like it hurt"

Reese turned to see where this voice came from. When he saw who it was he was shocked. Standing in front of him was the former champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang!

Reese had long admired Liu Kang because of his bravery and lightning like attacks. Now he stood before his idle but couldn't speak. He only managed to choke out Liu Kang's name from his throat

"Liu Kang?"

"Yes. And you are?" Replied the warrior

"My name is Reese."

Liu Kang's eyes started glowing. "You maybe one of the warriors of the prophecy." He told him.

"Wait. I'm in a prophecy?"

"Yes. As well as four others."

Reese began to think to himself._ "If it's who I think it is. Maybe this will be easier than just me alone._ He then turned towards Liu Kang and was going to ask him if he knew who they were, but Liu Kang stopped him

"They'll show up." Answered Liu Kang. "Right now as we speak Sub-Zero and Scorpion are searching for them." "As for you I shall take you to the edenian palace. Princess Kitana and the others are there. Queen Sindel will tell you everything you need to know"

Reese began thinking to himself again _"Why am I here in Edenia? This seems weired as hell. Maybe I should wait and hear what Sindel has to say before I make any rash decisions" _Reese opened his eyes and look to Liu Kang."Okay. I'll go with you."

"Good. On the way there. You can tell me about yourself"

Liu Kang and Reese journeyed to the palace of Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I know it's taking me a long time to do this but I've got an old school computer and It sucks. Anyway read and review.


	4. Marquita's Rage

Meanwhile Zac and Marquita arrived in the netherealm. Their clothes were also altered just like Reese's. Zac was wearing baggy army jeans, a sleeveless hoodie,a black headband, his hair was spiked up leaving two bangs and his arms were outfitted with cybernetic enhances. Quita wore black bell bottoms with lighting streaks on them, an amored bustire, a choker, and three armbands on each arm.

"I look retarded." Groaned Zac

"When do you not look retarded." Said Marquia, jokingly

"So where are we?" Zac asked trying to ignore the joke.

Marquita looked at her surroundings before answering

"I think this is the netherealm"

Zac was stunned "this can't be real."

"Zac if this wasn't real then i guess that huge ass fireball that's gonna kill us isn't real huh?" Marquita said.

Zac looked up to the sky and saw it.

"No that's real"

Then a figure grabbed both of them and tackled them to the ground before the fireball could hit them.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time I won't be here to save you!" He growled

The two looked to their savior... The hellspawn ninja spetre, Scorpion.

"It can't be." Zac said with bewilderment

Marquita didn't say a word. She just stared at Scorpion. Then she regained her composure and spoke.

"You're Scorpion right?"

"How do mere mortals know of me?" Scorpion asked them, but then he aswer his own question.

"Ah. You two must two of the five legendary warriors of the prophecy. Who are you?"

"I'm Zac. She's Marquita" answered Zac

"We're in a prophecy?" Asked Marquita

"Yes but I don't need help from mere mortals like you the only reason I'm fighting along side Liu Kang and the others is to get to Quan Chi." Answered Scoprion arrogantly

"Okay big guy calm down." Zac said. "So how are we gettin outta here?"

"If you are the prophesized warriors then you must go to Edenia. I will take you there."

Marquita and Zac looked at each other.

"Deal."

"Let's go."

The three made their way across the netherrealm. Fighting their way to the portal. After a while, they reached their destination.

Soon as they prepared to walked through the portal, a blast stopped them. The three looked to where it came from. Scorpion looked with hatred. One of them had four arms, the other was an oni. Marquita and Zac got into their stances.

"Who are you two stooges?" Demanded Marquita.

"And I suggest you make it quick." Zac added

"I'm Moloch. I will eat your flesh mortals!" introduced the oni.

"I am Sheeva." The other said

Marquita's anger began to rise. "YOU!......YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT GRABBED MY SISTER!!!"

Marquita charged at Sheeva and the fight began. Sheeva had a slight advantage over Marquita having four arms, but Marquita didn't care. She excecuted a punishing roundhouse kick to Sheeva's head,but Sheeva parried the attack and brought her fist to Marquita's face but the mortal woman duck, but then Sheeva caught her with a kick to the ribs and sent Maquita sliding across the rocks back to Zac and Scorpion. Just as she was going to try again, Scorpion grabbed her.

"You are far from ready to face Sheeva mortal." He told her.

Marquita hated that fact but she knew he was right.

"Yo' Quita!" yelled Zac. "We gotta go through the portal now"

"Leave them to me" Said Scorpion.

As Sheeva and Moloch charged the three, Scorpion removed his mask revealing a skull. He then immolated the ground with a breath of fire, stopping the two bloodthirsty warriors in their tracks. When the fire died down, the portal was closed, and the three were gone.


	5. Landing In Outworld

The portal that CJ and Jamal traveled through had finally spat them out and they both crashed into the ground.

"Ouch that hurt." Said Jamal. He looked over to Cj, his upperbody was buried into the ground and his legs were in the air violently kicking around. Jamal laughed at the scene for a while but he then collected himself and got Cj out of his predicament. The young men took some time to dust themselves off when they looked around they made a startling discovery, the people here weren't really people at all. They were hybrids. Cj then looked to the sky and noticed it was purple. He then realized where they landed.

"Yo Jamal. We're in outworld."

"How do you know?"

"Look at the sky dumbass"

While Jamal looked at the sky, CJ looked at their clothing, Jamal wore the outfit of a kung fu master. All black but with green trims. CJ's outfit consisted of a layered GI, baggy blue jeans,and a pair of red converses. Jamal looked at his clothing as well. Most notable was hair. It was styled like a martial artist

"Hey where did these come from?" exclamed CJ.

"Hell I don't know." Jamal answered. He looked at CJ and laughed. "You look like a fake ass Terry Bogard"

Just before Cj could insult Jamal back, a scream for help was heard.

"Let's see what's up." said CJ.

CJ and Jamal hurried to where the scream was. A village was under attacked by the same creatures that killed Alfred.

CJ and Jamal's anger rose.

"Do these bitches ever give up?" said Jamal slightly bored, but yet angry.

CJ then got into his fighting stance. "Let's just hurt them and ask questions later.

CJ rushed over and attacked. Despite his age, he was quite the effective fighter.

Jamal however cannot be underestimated. He charged towards one tarkata and tripped him. He then snapped it's neck. Another charged Cj and swiped at him with his armblades, but Cj moved and the armblades impaled another tarkata. The two young fighters defended the village as long as they could, but more and more tarkatan warriors were appearing and within moments. CJ and Jamal were surrounded.

"Man this sucks." said Jamal. "What now?"

"I dunno" Said CJ. "I'm out of ideas."

Just as Jamal said that, a ball of ice shot past him and hit a tarkata,then the cryomancer Sub-Zero slid past Jamal and CJ finished off the rest of the beasts. He turned to Jamal and CJ.

"If you are the ones of the prophecy then we must leave outworld quickly!!"

Jamal and CJ were a lost for words. But in their case great minds think alike

"SUB-ZERO!"

"Yes. I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the lin kuei. There will be time for an explanation. Right now we must go to Edenia and meet with Liu Kang and the others."

"I wonder if Reese is here as well?" Jamal asked CJ.

"We'll find out. Let's go"

The three trekked across outworld, making sure only to travel at night to make sure that no one or nothing saw them.


	6. The Warriors Come Together

After a long journey, Liu Kang and Reese finally made it to the Palace of Jerrod. Home of Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. As they walked in they were met by Jax Briggs, and Sonya Blade, and Kung Lao. Liu Kang stopped and conversed with them.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back guys" He told them.

"What took you so long anyway?" Asked Sonya with her usual tough chick attitude.

"Yeah and whose the kid?" Added Jax looking Reese up and down.

"Oh yes." Said Liu Kang. He turned to Reese and introduced him.

"This is Reese. He's the one that came out of the portal. He maybe one of the prophecised warriors."

Sonya looked at Reese. "You sure about that? I mean no offense to you kid. But look at him."

"Yes but you must remember. You thought the same way about Liu Kang as well" Said Kung Lao.

"Yeah well....whatever. You gotta go see Sindel. She may know what's up." Sonya told Liu Kang.

Liu Kang then showed Reese around. The servants all stopped what they were doing and bowed to Liu Kang before continuing what they were doing.

"So they treat you like royalty here huh? Reese asked him.

"Yes. No matter how many times I ask them not to. They still bow to me like I'm some sort of hero." Liu Kang replied

"What are you talking about?" Asked Reese.

"Well for starters. I feel like I don't deserve this gratitude." Said Liu Kang smiling sadly.

At that moment in a burst of outrage, Reese grabbed Liu Kang by the shoulders and spun him around. "The hell are you taking about!?" he yelled. "You are the champion of Mortal Kombat. You've saved not only Earthrealm, but the rest of the realms. If anybody deserves to be called a hero, it would be you."

Liu Kang thought long and hard about this. Then he looked at Reese and smiled. "Maybe you're right my friend. Maybe you're right."

After a long trek through the palace, they finally arrived at the audiance chamber. There in the chamber sat Queen Sindel and her daughter Kitana and her friend Jade. Liu Kang then proceeded to bow to them. Reese on the other hand had one thing in his mind.

"_Damn. They're beautiful."_

Liu Kang looked up at Reese who just stood there gawk-eye, he then grabbed the young man and made him bow down. But instead of being disappionted at this lack of respect the Queen and the others actually laughed at it. When the laughter died down Sindel spoke.

"Welcome back Liu Kang. I trust you are well." She said. Her voice was one that demanded respect yet was soft and kind.

"Yes Queen Sindel. I went to the site of the portal opening like you asked me to. When I arrived at the exact location, I found this young man there. He seemed to be confused so I brought him here." He replied.

Sindel turned and looked Reese. He was looking at her but then he brought his head down again when she looked at him. She smiled at him and spoke to him as well.

"Welcome young one. I am Sindel Queen of Edenia. This is my daughter Kitana May I ask your name?"

"My name is Reese Whitley. I came here from earthrealm." He replied.

At that instant a murmur had risen up from the people that were once quiet. Sindel looked to her people for silence before speaking to Reese again.

"Could you repeat that please?" She asked.

"It's Reese Whitley." He repeated. "Is there something wrong?"

Sindel then arose from her seat and walked towards Reese. She lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. Her facial expression changed from shocked to a glimmer of hope.

"No." She said smiling. "All is well now. For you are one of five of the prophecised warriors from earthrealm would will save the realms from total annihilation!" As she said this, everyone in the palace rejoiced. Reese however wanted to hear what the prophecy said.

"I've been hearing about this prophecy all day. Sorry to be rude but I would really like to hear what it says."

"You will soon enough. But for the time being you must be tired. My servants will show you to your chambers."

Suddenly a bright light appeared. As this happened, someone from the town ran into the palace. Doing his best to speak he told them that another portal had opened. This time it was near the statue of King Jerrod.

"Or better yet, I'll go see what's gonna come out of that portal." Reese told Sindel.

She looked at him with encouragement.

"Please be careful."

Reese hurried out of the palace and charged towards the streets of Edenia to find the portal. Being thrown out of that same portal were Zac and Marquita.

"How's your ass?" Marquita asked Zac as she helped him up to his feet.

"It hurts." He replied.

"Suck it up army brat." Marquita looked around her surroundings. "Wow this place is beautiful. "Where the hell are we?"

Moments later Scorpion jumped through.

"Just as I told you, this is Edenia." Scorpion said.

Just then the three noticed a figure walking towards them. The young man was surprised. So were Marquita and Zac when he got closer to them.

"Reese?"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"I was wondering the same thing." Marquita told him.

"And Scorpion brought you here? Damn this is getting even weirder than I thought. And I supose another portal is gonna open and C.J and Jamal will jump out of it."

Just as he said that, a portal opened and C.J and Jamal jumped out of it. Along with Sub Zero. Reese smiled and thought to himself.

"_Damn I'm good_."

"S'up, big bro" Said Jamal as he greeted Reese doing their trademark handshake. CJ followed pursuit

"What the hell you doin here?" Cj asked.

"Still trying to figure that part out." Reese replied. "I'm guessing that you guys are part of the prophecy as well."

"Yeah Sub-Zero said that to me and CJ when he saved our asses and a village from a horde of tarkatas" Said Jamal

"Scorpion said the same thing to us" Marquita added.

Then Zac finally spoke.

"It seems like we were all sent here for a purpose. I for one would like to hear about this prophecy." He said.

"Yeah. I would too." Said Marquita, but then she jerked her thumb backwards. "But what are we going to do about them?"

The group looked at Scorpion and Sub Zero. They all knew of the fierce past between these two. Sub-Zero's older brother killed Scorpion, but in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Scorpion returned and killed the elder.

"Yo, this seems really awkward." Said Cj.

"It seems you are well Lin Kuei warrior." Scorpion hissed.

"Same to you. Netherealm spectre." Sub-Zero spoke. "Have you gotten stronger?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

The two warriors jumped into their fighting stances but before these two could go blow for blow, Marquita stepped inbetween them. Then Jamal grabbed Sub-Zero and Reese grabbed Scorpion.

"Okay now. Let's bring the testerone level down a bit shall we?" She asked.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero exchanged glances before both agreeing.

"Now let's get back to the Palace. Queen Sindel's probably worried." Said Reese.

The seven warriors journeyed to Sindel's Palace.


	7. The Unholy Army

"And that is why we should put our differences aside and join forces!"

Quan Chi had just gotten finished with his speech of why the forces of darkness should band together. Among this unholy alliance was the emperor of outworld Shao Khan, the other half of what used to be the deadly alliance in Shang Tsung, the former Emperor of outworld Onaga, the cryomancer Frost, the black dragon members Kano and Kira, Kitana's clone Mileena, the edenian traitor Tanya, the corrupt son of Delia and Argus Daegon, the two oni Moloch and Drahmin, the shokan Goro and Sheeva, the tarkatan nomad Baraka and his second in command Korbrak, and the fallen Thundergod Raiden. But Quan Chi knew that this alliance wouldn't be formed easily.

"Why should we belive you Quan Chi?" asked Shang Tsung. "Why should we trust you?"

"I will not join an alliance of traitors!" roared Onaga as he looked towards Shao Khan.

Raiden said nothing. He just leaned back on the wall and listened. Unbeknowst to them. They had an interloper who listened to their every word. He is the other son of Delia and Argus. He is Taven. "_This is mad!" _he thought to himself "_Even Raiden is buying this nonscense."_

"Shang Tsung....Shao Khan....Onaga...My comrades. We are all treacherous by nature, and betrayal is to be expected. But if we do not stand together, at least initially, it would mean the end of darkness."

"Yes but what of the warriors of the prophecy?" Asked Goro. "Aren't they a threat as well?"

"They are of no importance. They too will fall. But that will only happen if we all join forces." Answered Quan Chi.

"I stand with no one! I will destroy them all by myself then I'll destroy you all!" Declared Onaga.

At that moment Raiden spoke "That's funny. Coming from some one who was revived only to be defeated by an old man." Insulted Raiden.

Before Onaga could attack. Shao Khan stopped him.

"Onaga..."

"EMPEROR ONAGA!!"

"Not anymore."

After staring each other down for a while, Shao Khan then spoke.

"You haven't been listening to what Quan Chi has told us. We've underestimated the forces of light many times, and look what has happened. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung killed Liu Kang once before, but somehow he managed to reunite his body and soul and continues to fight. Kung Lao and Kitana were also killed. But they were brought back as your bodyguards Onaga, but then Ermac and Liu Kang freed them. If there is anything we've learned not to do, it is to underestimate the power of the human spirt. Besides you can't defeat them all alone."

"What of our captives?" Asked Mileena.

"Ah the children. Goro, lower the cage!" Ordered Shao Khan.

Goro lowered the cage, and inside were Darrius and Denise.

Shao Khan walked towards the cage, Denise started crying but Darrius stood his ground and glared at Shao Khan.

"It appears that you're not frightend boy. Do you know who I am?" Asked Shao Khan.

"No. The only thing I know of you is a dead man when my brother and Marquita find you." Darrius answered back.

Shao Khan looked at the child and laughed. He then looked towards Denise, the poor girl was scared outta of her life. He then looked at Darrius again.

"Do you any thing else to say to me?"

"Yeah. My big brother is gonna kick your ass." Said Darrius bravely.

"Watch your mouth boy. You test my patience." said Shao Khan annoyed.

Goro then proceeded to lift the cage back up.

"So who are these "warriors of the prophecy?" Asked Kira.

"Marquita Ramirez...Zac Hicks...Jamal Pretty...Cj Pretty...and Reese Whitley. Before I joined you I looked into their souls. They are powerful warriors but the ones to be weary of are Reese and Jamal." Answered Raiden.

"And why is that Thundergod?" snarled Baraka.

"One, they're brothers, and two when they team up, they are unstoppable. They are like a next generation Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They could also be the ones who can wield the legendary swords" answered Raiden.

"So what shall we do Lord Khan?" Asked Shang Tsung.

"For now I shall send Kira, Tanya, and Mileena to the earthrealm soul chambers. Make sure no one enters nor leaves. Then Baraka and Kano shall travel to the artickrealm. From what Quan Chi has said. The sword fafnir is hidden around the temple area. Frost you shall lead a horde of tarkata to Edenia. Give our enemies a little work out." Ordered Shao Kahn.

"What of the brothers? What can be done about them"? asked Onaga.

Shao Khan then looked to Goro. "Goro, how about you go with Frost. Let's see what the two are made of."

"Yes Lord Khan" obeyed Goro.

With everyone coming to terms with joining forces, Onaga roared and raised his arms.

"TO WAR!" He yelled.

Everyone then yelled and cheered. Back outside the chamber. Taven was coming to terms with what he just overheard.

"_This is bad news indeed. I must get back to Edenia and warn the others. They must be prepared." _He thought to himself.

Taven then opened a portal and threw himself through it.


	8. The Big Brawl

Back in Edenia, Sindel met the rest of the warriors. She took a quick liking to them all, but mostly to Cj. After greeting them she then assembled all of the warriors together into the meeting room. There she explained the prophecy to them all. The young warriors listened to her every word.

" My servants found it while trying to find a way to defeat the forces of darkness. It was trying to understand what it meant because it was damaged really bad, but I managed to read the important parts."

" Please what did it say?" Asked Marquita.

" Alright it goes like this." And Sindel told them of the prophecy."The corruption of a tournament, the destruction of the shaolin monks, the resurection of a queen, the revenge of a fallen elder god, the death of a champion, the sacrifice of a god, and the gathering of two forces will bring about the apocolypse. The only thing that can stop this are five warriors from earthrealm, the pack leader, the citizen soldier, the superstar, the immortal soul, and the corrupt angel will save us all.

" Damn. Didn't all of this happen?" Asked Jamal.

" Yes most of the prophecy has happened Jamal." Sindel replied.

"The corruption of a tournament means the time when Shang Tsung first won the Mortal Kombat tournament ." Said Kung Lao.

" The destruction of the shaolin monks means when the tarkata went to earthrealm and slaughtered the Shaolin Monks." Said Liu Kang.

" The resurection of a queen is when Shao Khan ordered Shang Tsung to revive my mother." Kitana told them.

" The revenge of a fallen elder god meant the revenge of Shinnok." Sub Zero added.

" I know what the death of a champion is." Reese said. " It was when Liu Kang was murdered by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. I'll never forget that day."

" The sacrifice of a god is when Raiden released his godly essence into an explosion in an attempt to stop Onaga. But as we know it didn't work." Said Sonya.

" And the gathering of the two opposing forces meant when we first battled the forces of Darkness." Said Sindel.

" And now we're here.?" Asked Marquita.

" Yes so we know that this prophecy is real." Sindel answered.

" One thing I like is the nicknames." Said Cj.

" Yeah. I know." Agreed Jamal.

" I wonder which ones belongs to who.?" Asked Zac.

" I believe I can figure that out." Sindel answered. She began looking at them all. "The leader of the pack is Zac, the citizen solider is Marquita, the superstar must Jamal, the immortal soul is Cj." Suddenly Jamal stopped her. " You don't have to tell us who the corrupt angel is." He told her.

At that moment everyone looked at Reese.

" The hell ya'll lookin at?" Said Reese annoyed.

Everyone laughed. Sindel then began to think to herself "_I'm am fond of these young people, but why do I feel some strange connection to the young Cj? Is it love? or motherly love? _She turned to him and smiled._ "I don't know why but I'm fond of this young man._ She then started looking to them one by one._ Being the only female Marquita seems to be the toughest of them all. She gives her friends such a hard time, but deep down she cares about them. Zac is a great person as well. His smile can light up a room. Jamal's another interesting person. He has a big mouth but from what everyone tells me, he can back his words up._ But then she stop at Reese._ Reese seems to be the most difficult to explain. He smiles, but on the inside, he sad. He's hiding something but what that is I don't know."_ She then gathered her thoughts together. " Tomorrow you'll be getting to know the warriors before we strike at Shao Khan and his allies." She told them. " My servants will show you to your rooms." Later on that night Reese and Jamal spoke to each other.

" So how did Dad die?" Asked Reese.

" Man, we were playing Guilty Gear when some tarkata attacked. We took some out, but the one dad fought got back up and killed him." Jamal answered. " I wonder what he would say if he saw now?"

" He'd propably cry and say how proud of us he is." Reese answered.

The two young men laughed before they got really quiet. Then they looked at each other with a fierce determination and made a vow.

" Dad's murderers are gonna pay." Said Jamal.

" Yeah." agreed Reese.

The two brothers did their traditonal handshake.

" Yo we better get to bed soon. It seems we're gonna be busy tomorrow."

The two boys then went to their rooms to rest up. For tomorrow they would need it. The next day Liu Kang and the others were getting to know the new warriors. In the Palace Gardens, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero and Reese had their conversation.

" So Reese, what style of martial arts do you posses?" asked Liu Kang

" It's a combination of jeet kune do, traditional karate, and judo. I never even thought about giving it a proper name so for now i call it unorthodox" Reese answered.

" That would be an appropriate name for it." Sub-Zero said

" I would like to test this style of yours." Liu Kang said.

Reese turned around and saw Liu Kang in his fighting stance. Reese smiled and got into the same stance. Sub-Zero stood back and watched.

" I see you've got the stance right." Liu Kang told him.

" Thanks. The only difference is that while your hands are opened, mine are closed into a fist." Reese replied.

At that point the two warriors clashed. Liu Kang executed his famous flying kick. He connected and hit Reese in the chest and sent Reese flying backwards. The young warrior regained his composure and went on the offensive. He attacked Liu Kang with a flurry of kicks. Liu Kang managed to dogde some of them but the kicks were too fast for the naked eye and the rest connected. Liu Kang crashed into the ground. Reese walked over to him and helped him up. Liu Kang smiled at Reese and bowed. Reese did the same.

" You're talented. With those skills, maybe you could've been mortal kombat champion." Said Liu Kang.

" Maybe. But I'm not interested right now. Too many things are happening right now. But when the time comes, I'll challenge you for that right." Reese declared smiling.

" And I'll be waiting." Liu Kang told him smiling as well.

In the castle Marquita, Kitana, Jade, and Sonya were having a little girl time.

" So how do you know Zac and the others" asked Kitana

" Well Zac's been my boy since high school, Cj and Jamal I really don't know that well, and Reese......we have history" Marquita answed.

" Can they hold their own in a fight?" asked Sonya.

" Of course. Zac is a Muay Thai master, Cj is a practioner of Tae Kwan Do, and Reese,Jamal,and myself have each studied two types of martial arts and made our own styles. Jamal's style, Satsuka is a combination of the Mantis and Shaolin fist styles and just to be wierd, Jamal threw a little street fighting to top it all off, and Reese's style is a combination of jeet kune do, traditonal karate and judo. He also threw in a little street fighting as well. And my style is Wolf's claw, a combination of Hapkido, Vale Tudo, and Tae Kwan Do." Marquita said.

" Damn. So you guys really are the warriors of the prophecy" Said Sonya suprisingly.

" That and from what we told you guys, portals mysteriously opened up at our locations." Marquita replied jokingly.

" Yeah that excuse works too." Said Jade laughing.

Somewhere else on the palace grounds, Zac and Scorpion were sparring.

" You fight well mortal." said Scorpion as he parried an attack from Zac.

" So how tough is Shao Khan?" Zac asked.

" Shao Khan is a warlord and a conqueror. He destroys all who opposes him. Why do you ask"?

" He killed someone who's like a brother to me." Zac answered clinching his fists.

Scorpion just looked at him. Since he was a specter from the netherrealm, he was devoid of compassion. The only thing that he wanted was vengance for the deaths of his family and clan, but for the first time in a long time, he felt some sort of pity for this young mortal.

" I understand the feeling mortal." Scorpion told him. " As you know, my family and clan were killed in cold blood by Quan Chi, and I will NOT rest until that pathetic excuse of a sorcerer is destroyed and his soul will be tortured for an eternity." He then looked and Zac who had a determined look on his face. Scorpion resumed his stance giving Zac a fierce look.

"Now the real training begins mortal."

Zac got into his stance. " Don't hold back specter."

Near a huge waterfall Jamal and Kung Lao were also sparring.

" Wait you and Reese aren't really brothers?" Kung Lao asked.

" Not by blood, but these days you don't really need blood to be brothers." Jamal answered.

Stopping for a moment, Kung Lao removed his hat. " I heard about what happened to your father. I'm sorry.

Jamal then looked at him. " Be sorry for Baraka when I get my hands on him.

" I'll help you get your revenge my friend." Kung Lao told him.

In the city, CJ and Jax walked around waving to onlookers and conversed

" So how long have you known Reese and Jamal?"

" Aw man we grew up together. They've always had my back." CJ answered.

" So what's the problem?" Asked Jax.

" I want to be able to return the favor." Cj told him.

" Well when the time comes you'll know what to do."

Just then Taven ran up to them.

" Jax! We have a problem. Goro and Frost are leading an army of tarkata to Edenia!" He told Jax.

" Damn!" Jax turned to Cj. " Alright lil man we're about to see your skills in action."

Cj put on a face of determination. "Let's do it."

" Where are they gonna attack from Taven?" Jax asked.

Just then a woman's scream was heard. Then the horde appeared and charged the three warriors.

Back at the Gardens, Liu Kang suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Sub Zero did as well. Reese looked at both of them.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Something's not right." Liu Kang answered.

" Someone is attacking the city." Sub Zero

" We can't just stand here let's go!" Reese yelled.

Liu Kang and Sub Zero looked at each other, nodded then ran off behind Reese. In the Palace, all the women felt the chill and they took off from inside the Palace and into the streets. Scorpion teleported Zac and himself to the battle. And Kung Lao and Jamal were near the city so they were the first ones there. CJ held his own against the tarkata. One swiped at him but Cj ducked and launched the foul beast into the air with a devestating kick. Jax ripped the arms off of another and beat it to death. Taven shot a fireball at another making it explode into pieces. Kung Lao threw his hat and killed one tarkata, then it richocheted off a wall and killed another. As Cj was busy with one tarkata, another one leapt into the air to kill him. But then a fireball hit the beast and saving Cj. Cj turned to see Reese, Jamal and the others getting ready to fight.

" What the hell took ya'll so long?" yelled CJ.

" Do you know how long of a troop it is from the palace to here?" Reese told him.

Marquita interupted them. " Y'know this would be a good time to fight instead of talking" She said.

As she said this, she charged at a tarkata and flung it against a wall and proceeded to beat it to death.

" Queen Sindel! Get the villagers somewhere safe! We'll handle the tarkarta! Yelled CJ.

Sindel then proceeded to get the villagers to safety. The tarkata tried to follow pursuit but Reese, Jamal, and CJ stood in their way.

" Yo, big bro. Remember the frenzy?" Jamal asked.

Reese looked at him and smiled. Then they grasped hands and Jamal flung Reese around and Reese began kicking some of tarkata in the face and chest. When Marquita got done with the tarkata that she savagely beaten, she turned her focus to a small batch of the nomads. She smiled without a hint of fear and charged toward them. Zac clinched on to another tarkata and proceeded to bash it constantly with his knees until it passed out. Another one attacked CJ, but Cj parried all the attacks and then struck. He kick the beast twice in the chest then he unleashed a massive uppercut sending the monster flying. Kitana and Jade punished another poor creature for invading their realm. Kung Lao removed his razor brimmed hat and threw towards an unfortunate tarkatan and sliced his head off, then it ricocheted off a wall an into another tarkata, finally it ricocheted off another wall and embeded itself into the skull of another tarkatan. Jax ripped the arms off of one and beat it to death, Sub-Zero reached in the back of one and ripped it's spine out and used it to smack another in the face with it. Scorpion flung his spear into the head of another tarkata and yank it out bringing the head with him, and Liu Kang summoned some of his power into his fist. He rolled towards a tarkatan and uppercuted him so hard his head flew off, then Liu Kang proceed to perform his shaolin soccer kick fatality, kicking the head that was still in the air into the headless body making it explode into pieces. When the dust cleared, the tarkatans were all gone. There was nothing but blood, guts, and heads.

"Yo I'm not jealous of who has to clean this up". Said Jamal only to recive a slap in the back of the head by Reese.

" Well young mortals. I'm impressed." Congratulated Scorpion.

" YES BUT THAT WAS ONLY HAVE THE BATTLE!!" a voice boomed.

" Aw man come on. What the hell is this a G.I. Joe rerun?" Said Zac.

" Who the hell said that." asked Marquita.

"I DID!"

The group turned to see Goro and Frost walking towards them. Immediatley the young fighters got into their stances. They knew of these two. Goro being the former Mortal Kombat champion before Liu Kang defeated him, and Frost was Sub Zero's student and his fellow kinsman until she betrayed him, but Sub Zero felt a closer connection to her then just being of the same clan. Goro looked at the young warriors and sneered.

" So these are the warriors of the prophecy. They're nothing but a bunch of children!" He claimed.

"What do you want you four armed bastard!?" Demanded Sonya.

"I have no business with you other weaklings! I only came to test Reese and Jamal to see if they are worthy of a warriors death by my hands." Goro answered.

" Sorry but I'm not interested in beating up weaklings" Said Jamal arrogantly. Then he and Reese looked at each other and smiled.

" But we'll make an exception for you!!" yelled Reese as he and Jamal charged Goro. Goro smiled wickedly as the two brothers began kombat with him. Jamal executed his motion man combo, but Goro parried it and punched Jamal hard in the face sending him crashing into a wall. Reese lunged at Goro with blinding speed and excuted his somersault kick, but Goro stepped back and booted Reese sending flying back towards the group.

" Is this the extent of your skill? If so then I'll just kill both of you right now!" Goro roared. He jumped in the air and just he was coming down to squash Reese, someone interfered knocking Goro back. Goro got to his feet to see Cj standing in his way.

" Stand down boy! You shall get your turn next!" He told the young mortal.

" Naw man. You're fighting me now!" Said Cj defiantly.

Just as Goro was going to fight this young man. Frost stopped him.

" We were only here to test their skill in actual kombat." She reminded him.

Goro hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. He turned to CJ and smiled.

" It's too bad pup. You're stronger than you look. Perhaps we shall meet again. I'll test your skill again." He said.

" I'll be training. And I'll be ready." Cj warned.

A portal opened behind Goro and Frost. As they were leaving, Frost turned to Sub Zero.

" Sub-Zero, don't think for one second I forgot about you! When we meet again I'll kill you." She threatened as she walked through the portal.

Sub-Zero was at a loss of words.

" We should get back to the palace. Queen Sindel is probably worried."Said Liu Kang.

As the group walked away. Jamal once again reminded them of the fact that he didn't envy the person that had to clean up the village. And a smack was heard as he said it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I know this was a lame chapter but I'm trying here. Don't know when this will be finished. Gotta find the orignal copy. But anyway. Read and Review


	9. The First Strike

I don't own Mortal Kombat, the characters or Midway. Now that's outta the way on to the story.

Back in outworld, Goro told Shao Khan about the young warriors.

"My lord we may have nothing to fear from Reese and Jamal, but the one called CJ may become a problem." He told Shao Khan.

"Then I shall let you deal with CJ then Goro." Shao Khan answered.

At that point Raiden let out a small laugh.

"AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY THUNDER GOD?!" roared Goro.

"All you probably did was just swat them away like flies. You didn't really test them. You knew those two could do some real damage." He replied.

At that moment Baraka spoke.

"My lord! We of the tarkata thirst for kombat! How long must we wait?" He asked.

"Be patient my loyal servant. You'll get your chance." Shao Khan told him. He then stood up and turned to Quan Chi.

"Quan Chi have found the location of the swords?"

"Yes Lord Khan." Answered the sorcerer. With the help of my apprentice, we found out that the guardian sword, Fafnir is in the artick region of Earthrealm while the other the sword of darkness, Fenrir is located in the edenian ruins."

"AH YES!!! If we get those swords then the destruction of the forces of light will be no more!!" Roared Onaga.

Then Khan began his master plan.

"Baraka take some of your best tarkatan warriors and you, Kano, and Frost go to earthrealm and find Fafnir! Korbrak. I'll intrust finding Fenrir to you. But be warned. My trust only goes so far" Khan ordered.

"As you wish lord Khan." Said Korbark.

"Tanya, Mileena, Kira, Sheeva you four will go to the soul chamber in Earthrealm. There you shall continue the torture of those pathetic young mortals."

"We shall do as you order Lord Khan" Sheeva spoke.

"Moloch and Drahmin shall travel to the netherealm and find that child that is aligned with Scorpion." Quan chi ordered the two oni.

"We can't use that brat. Why do we need him?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Like I said he is aligned with Scorpion. And anyone who is aligned with Scorpion is my enemy." Quan Chi replied.

"Fine. Drahmin and Moloch go to the netherealm and kill the child. The rest of us shall stay here and devise another plan to strike." Shao Khan said.

Then Raiden, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung combined their power to create a portal to send their allies to their destinations.

Meanwhile in Edenia, the warriors of light returned to palace to hear what Taven had to say.

"Shang Tsung, Quan-Chi, Onaga, and Shao Khan have made an alliance. Along with Shinnok, Motaro, the tarkata, and worst of all Raiden." He told them.

"So he did betray us after all." Liu Kang said sadly.

"There has to be something that's wrong. I mean Raiden would never do something like that." Said Cj.

"That's what I belive CJ. Somehow he may have been brainwashed." Taven told him. " We must find a way to save him." Then he turned to Queen Sindel. "I believe it is time for the brothers to unlock their hidden potenal.

"Yes Taven. I suppose you're right." Sindel agreed. She arose from her throne and walked towards the two warriors.

"Reese, Jamal. May we speak with you two alone?" She asked them. The brothers nodded and walked with Sindel and Taven.

"There are two swords that represent heaven and the guardian of man. They have been passed down and used by amazing people. Some used them to protect, others used them But if we get them then we may have a chance and winning this war."

"Okay what are they?" Asked Jamal.

"Fenrir and Fafnir." answered Taven.

"Next question which sword belongs to who?" Asked Reese.

"I can answer that one Reese." Sindel said. "The swords represent the person that weilds them. Jamal your heart is pure and just. You are the wielder of Fafnir. Reese while your heart is pure and just as well, I sensed more emotions within you. Your heart is filled with anger and guilt. You must learn to control these emotions. Therefore fenrir is yours.

"Alright so that leaves us to find them. Where do we look?" Asked Reese

"So far all we know is that Fafnir is located in the artick reigon of earthrealm. While Fenrir is right here in Edenia." replied Taven.

"And since it will be dangerous on your journey, I suggest that we send Sub Zero, Kung Lao, and Jax with Jamal, while Liu Kang will accompany Reese." Sindel added.

"What do you say Reese? We on?" Jamal asked his brother.

"You know I'm in." Reese replied.

"Well then I suppose you two should get some rest. It's going to be a long journey." Sindel said to them.

The two boys went to their chambers to rest while Sindel and Taven returned to the group and told them the plan.

"Sub Zero since you are familar with the artick regions in earthrealm, can you lead Jamal there and travel with him to recieve the sword Fafnir?" Taven asked him.

"Yes I would be happy to help him." Sub Zero replied.

"Since the artick reigon is dangerous I'll send Kung Lao, and Jax with you and Jamal." Sindel added

"Wait I'm going too." Cj said.

"But Cj. It's too dangerous." Sindel pleaded

"I know it is but Reese and Jamal looked out for me for a long time and they've always had my back. So I'm gonna return the favor by helping Jamal retrieve Fafnir."

Sindel looked at Cj's face and she realized that no matter how many times she said no, Cj would still try and go. Finally she gave up.

"Alright Cj, you'll acompany Jamal and the others to the artick region." She said. Then she looked towards Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang, you shall acompany Reese to the Edenian Ruins so he can get Fenrir."

"I shall do as you ask your highness." Liu Kang said to her.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Marquita.

"That's where I come in." Replied Taven. "Marquita, you and the ladies will go to the soul chamber in earthrealm. There you must rescue the children that were captured.

Marquita rose her hand as if to ask a question.

"Why the hell did they capture children?" She asked.

"For a long time we didn't know. But now know why. For two reasons. For the awaking of a demon that was sealed a long time ago. And because before they turn 13. The soul of a child is considered pure and innocent. It is considered as the ultimate nurishment for a being that devour souls." Taven said.

"That's really wrong." Zac implied.

"I know so that's why you must free the children." Taven said. "But I warn you. Shao Khan may have already sent his female fatales there. So be careful."

"We will." Said Kitana.

"Scorpion you'll go to the netherealm and do sweep of the village." Taven told the spectre.

"And if I may. I want the mortal, Zac to accompany me." Scorpion suggested.

"Wait why me?" Zac protested.

"Because you're going to fight Shao Khan and you need all the training you can get." Scorpion replied.

"Now that's been settled. Everyone go get ready. The ones going for the swords wait here until the two young warriors are ready for their task." Taven said. "When you all are ready I'll make a portal to send you to your destinations."

After a couple of minutes to come up with a war plan. The group was ready. Reese and Jamal had came out of their chambers and they looked ready.

"Alright you all. Good luck in your missions." Taven said

He opened the portal and they all walked through it. After they left, Liu Kang looked towards Reese.

"So are you ready my friend?" He asked.

Reese simply nodded.

They began their trek to the Edenian Ruins.


	10. The Search

I don't own Mk, the characters or Midway.

The four women landed in earthrealm with ease. They looked up to the sky. It was an unsettling scene. The sky was dark and the clouds were blood red, and a huge green pillar of energy shot up to the heavens.

"That's not cool. The hell's going on?" asked Marquita.

"Armageddon is starting. We have to hurry." Said Kitana.

"That pillar of energy is a soulnado. That means the soul chamber is near." Said Jade.

The four women made their way to the soul chamber.

MEANWHILE

Zac and Scorpion landed in the netherrealm. Scorpion felt a surging jolt of power go through his body.

"Ah I feel refreshed. My strength has increased again. Scorpion said triumphantly.

Zac stood up dusting himself off. "Okay what do we do now? He asked.

"We look for a child that helps me in my search for Quan Chi." Scorpion asked.

"Ok good." responded Zac, but then he caught himself. "Wait what?"

"The child acts as my eyes and ears when Quan Chi is in the netherrealm. In exchange I watch over him and make sure no harm comes to him." Scorpion responded. " I warn you though mortal. The denizens of this realm are extremely hostile to humans. And most likely those pathetic oni are here as well."

Zac summoned up his courage and steeled himself. The two then began their travel to find the boy.

In the frozen waste lands of earthrealm. Jamal, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Jax, and CJ began their search for the legendary sword fafnir.

" So where do we start looking?" Asked Cj.

" From what Taven told us it should be an unknown area in his mother's temple." Sub-Zero responed.

" Ah the old Lin Kuei hangout?" asked Jama

"Yes you can say that."

Suddenly a earth shattering roar rung out through the icy cliffs. Kung Lao and Sub-Zero got into their fighting stances while Jamal, Cj and Jax all had one question in mind.

"_What the hell?"_

Suddenly a abominable snowman jumped off a small hill and blocked the warriors' path and charged towards them. But Jax whipped out his sub machine gun and filled the beast with bullet holes.

"See no problem." Jax said proud of himself.

"We shouldn't have too far to go." Said Sub-Zero as they continued their travel.

Back in Edenia. Liu Kang and Reese made their way into the Edeneain Ruins

" You seem nervous. Are you okay?" Asked Liu Kang

" Hell yeah I'm nervous. I'm mean think about it. There's a sword that is destined to be wielded by me. So of couse I'm nervous." Reese responded.

As the two conversed, they stopped in front of a huge rock wall.

" Here's we are. Taven told us to go deep into the Edenian Ruins until we stop in front of a rock wall." Liu Kang instructed.

" Okay what next?" Asked Reese.

"We climb it. When we get to the top, the abandoned temple should be there."

The two started their long climb to the top of the wall.

MEANWHILE IN BACK IN EARTHREALM

The four female heroes snuck inside the soul chamber, thanks to Jade's stealthy defeat of the two tarkata guarding the entrance.

When they got inside, Marquita was shocked. Never had she seen such torture in her life. One child was hanging from the ceiling from a hook, another was hanging upside down and was being lowered into fire pit.

" What the fuck is wrong with these Outworld bastards?!" Marquita asked.

She clinched her fists and bared her teeth. Kitana put her hand on Marquita's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's painful to watch. But we must move quickly if we can save these poor children." Kitana told her.

" I know you're right but it still pisses me off to see this." Marquita responded while calming down.

" Hey less talking, more unlocking these cells." protested Sonya as she was freeing a bunch of kids from their cell.

Marquita then ran to another and freed the children inside, but she also searched for Darrius and Denise who were captured as well. But to no avail they were no where to be found. After a while all the cells were opened and all the children where freed.

" Alright all the children are freed what now?" Asked Sonya.

" We'll have to find a way to get them home safely." Aswered Jade.

" That is if you can get though us!" A voice rang out.

The four women turned to see Tanya, Kira, Mileena, and Sheeva blocking their path.

" Great anymore bright ass ideas?" Asked Sonya.

Marquita walked out in front of them and got into her fighting stance.

" We waste'em." She growled.

" Now that's a good plan." Said Jade as she and Kitana got into their stances. Sonya made sure the children were safe before she got into her stance. Their adveseries did the same.

MEANWHILE

Elsewhere in Earthrealm. Jamal and the others arrived at the Lin Kuei temple.

"Here we are." Said Cj.

Everyone except Sub-Zero and Jamal stood in awe of the structure.

" Jamal this will be difficult to get this sword. Are you ready?" Asked Kung Lao

"Let's do this." Said Jamal with determination.

The group traveled inside the temple.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lame chapter yeah I know. Don't worry it'll get better.


	11. Destiny

I don't own Midway, Mortal Kombat, or the characters (I wish I did)

In Edenia, Reese and Liu Kang finally climbed to the top of the wall. Liu Kang got to the top first then he helped Reese up as Reese was catching his breath, Liu Kang looked around their surrondings.

"Look, there's the temple right there." He pointed out.

Reese looked at it. It looked as if it was abandoned a long time ago.

" You know it looks bad outside. So makes you wonder how it would look on the inside." Reese commented.

" There's only one to find out. Let's go in." Liu Kang told.

The young man steeled his resolve and he and Liu Kang walked over to the stairway leading into the temple. But just as they took their first step onto the stairs an explosion coming from inside the temple knocked them back. When they go back to their feet, a horde of tarkata came charging out. Among them was their commander Korbrak.

" Great. It looks like we'll have to fight them if we want to find Fenrir." Said Liu Kang as he got into his fighting stance. Reese did the same.

BACK IN THE ARTIC REIGON.

Inside the temple of Delia, Jamal's group looked high and low for Fafnir.

" Damn we looked everywhere but it's nowhere to be found." Said Jax.

" Is there anywhere else we can look Sub-Zero?" Asked Kung Lao

" There is, but we have to go deeper into the temple." Sub-Zero replied.

The five warriors traveled deeper into the temple. After a while they arrived to the deeper reigons.

" Okay we'll search here as well. Make sure you leave nothing unturned." Ordered Sub-Zero.

" That's where we come in at I guess huh mate?" Someone yelled out.

Jamal and the other's turned around and behind them were Kano,Baraka,Frost, and they brought a horde of tarkata.

" Damn man they never quit." Said Cj.

Jamal took one look at Baraka and his anger seethed.

" Ya'll fight who ever. I got ugly here." He growled.

But Cj stood beside him.

" Naw man you ain't doing this by yourself." He said.

" We've got a score to settle Kano." Said Jax.

" Leave Frost to me." Sub-Zero anounnced.

Kung Lao looked at the horde of tarkata and shrugged. " Well I'll fight these mutants I guess." He said sighing.

Back in the Soul Chamber

Marquita and Sheeva clashed with no one gaining an upper hand. Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Tonya, Sonya, and Kira stopped their battles and watched with disbelief and awe. Sheeva was the most brutal and vicious female warrior of them all, and here was a young mortal woman matching her blow for blow. Then Kitana sucker punched Mileena continuing the fight. Jade had the upperhand against Tonya, and Kira was completely outclassed against Sonya. Somehow Sheeva managed to get the upper hand and punched Marquita in the jaw and then a roundhouse kick sending her flying back.

" Have you had enough mortal?" Sheeva said.

Marquita looked at her, wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled.

" I'm done yet." She said as she got up and charged towards Sheeva to continue the fight.

Mileena attempted to use her Teleport Kick on Kitana but Kitana parried it leaving Mileena open and she connected with her square wave punch knocking her clone out of the sky. Tanya tried to use the Surging Blast on Jade but to no avail Jade used her Dodging Shadows technique that made projectiles completely useless. She then grabbed Tanya and brutally kneed her in the abdomen. Kira couldn't get on opening on Sonya what so ever, and Marquita started to turn the fight in her favor by moving aside when Sheeva tried her ground stomp technique. When Sheeva turned around, Marquita floored her with her No Tolerance combo.

Back in Edena

Liu Kang and Reese started their assault on the Tarkata. Liu Kang executed his flying kick on one and sent it flying into a small batch. One swiped at Reese but Reese ducked and sweeped it's feet out from under it. Then another attacked Reese but Reese grabbed the beast's arm and kicked it's legs out from under it then when it hit the ground. Reese kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Liu Kang transfromed into a dragon and wiped out the last remaining few. When it was done, Korbrak was the only one left.

" Now try that against me mortals!" He said

Liu Kang go into his stance but Reese held his arm out.

" I got this one." He told Liu Kang

Liu stepped back and watched as Reese charged at Korbrak ready to fight.

Back in the artick reigon

Jamal and CJ did battle with. No matter how hard he tried, Baraka couldn't get an advantage against the two.... until he unsheathed his armblades. When that happened, two words came across both their minds.

_"Aw Shit."_

Jax's fist connected with Kano's good eye causing him to stagger around in pain,but he recovered just in time to Kung Lao and Cj handled the tarkata that surronded them, but Sub Zero didn't even try to attack Frost. The more frustated she became the more vicious her attacks were.

"ATTACK ME YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled as she kicked Sub Zero in the ribs causing him to drop to one knee one the floor coughing up blood. Frost stopped her attack as she confused.

"Why don't you fight back?" She asked.

" I made a promise." He replied.

" What promise?"

" I promised my parents that when I met her, I wouldn't fight my sister."

" You don't mean...."

Sub Zero did his best to stand up before continuing

" Yes Frost. You are my sister."

" NO I REFUSE TO BELIVE IT!!!!!"

" Think as hard as you can. Look at your gloves. Before you left with mother I gave you those as a keepsake."

Frost looked down at the gloves.

FLASHBACK.

Sub Zero and Frost stood in front of airport saying their goodbyes.

" I'm nervous. What if I don't make any friends in America?" Asked Frost.

" Well you can freeze people into liking you." Sub Zero answered jokingly.

The two laughed at the joke before becoming serious.

" So what are you going to do now big brother?"

" I'm going to join the Lin Kuei to find our brother. To find out what happened to him. He never returned home after the Mortal Kombat tournament." Sub Zero answed with a look of determination.

Just then Frost's mother called to her.

" Well I guess this is bye for now big brother." Frost said as she hugged her brother again.

As she turned to leave, Sub Zero stopped her.

" Wait. Take these." He said as he gave her his favorite pair of fighting gloves.

" What for?"

" Whenever you feel alone just put them on and think of me." He said to her.

" Thank you big brother."

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Suddenly Frost's memory came back. Her eyes grew wide with grief and disbelief at what she had just done to her brother.

" Wh....What have I done?"

She fell to her knees and cried. After a while Sub Zero helped her up.

" If you wish to redeem yourself my sister, help me find the sword Fafnir." He told her.

She looked around before telling Sub Zero were to go.

" It's located in the tomb of the fallen Lin Kuei warriors. But we must hurry!" She answered.

" Jamal! seeing as you are the wielder of Fafnir you must come with us!" Sub Zero yelled

The two ran off to find Fafnir. Meanwhile Kung Lao finished off the tarkata, Jax continued to pound Kano into putty and Cj fought Baraka with all he had. But couldn't touch him because of the armblades.

_" Man Jamal you better come back soon otherwise i'm gonna get swiss cheese out here!"_ CJ said to himself.

IN THE NETHEREALM

Zac and Scorpion were surrounded by a horde of oni lead by Drahmin and Moloch. One of the oni charged at Scorpion but he teleported behind it and crushed it's skull. Another attacked Zac but Zac dogded and countered with a knee to the jaw. A small batch went after Scorpion but they fell to his powerful blade. Zac grabbed one and proceeded to beat it to death. When they finished only Moloch and Drahmin were left.

" Get ready specter because this time you will not survive!!" Moloch growled.

" And your mortal friend will be an appitizer before we get to the main course." Added Drahmin.

Scorpion looked at the the two oni and coldly replied.

" You will not harm the boy."

With that said Scoprion charged towards Moloch and the battle began. Moloch may have had the advantage but Scorpion had the experience and that would prove to be Moloch's downfall. Drahmin tried to interfere with the fight but Zac charged towards him and connected a flying knee sending the oni sprawling into a cliff. Moloch swung his chain at Scorpion but Scorpion moved and hit Moloch with a stunning backflip kick. Zac ran off to the area were Drahmin crashed into and dug him out when he found Drahmin he grabbed him and continued his assault. First he brutally tourtured Drahimin with a deadly knee combo that broke Drahmin's mask. Zac took one look and almost puked but he regained his composure as well as the upperhand as Drahmin freaked out and lashed out at Zac. Zac then used a blurry of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees continusly beating the life force out of the oni until nothing was left. When he was done Zac ran back to the battle of Scorpion and Moloch. Scorpion had just put the finishing touches on Moloch defeating him with little effort. As he walked away, Moloch began to stir. Suddenly Moloch leapt up and swung his orb at Scorpion but Zac pushed Scorpion and smacked it away. Scorpion and Zac then both rushed towards Moloch with blinding speed, circling him and attacking him with punches, kicks, elbows, and knees. When they finished Moloch was battered, bruised, and bloodied. Scorpion took his mask off and shot a ball of fire at the defensless oni then Zac opened his palm and shot an energy blast at Moloch killing him. Scorpion look at Zac with a pleased look on his face.

" Well done Mortal. You've exceeded my expectations." Congratulated Scorpion.

" You think I'm ready for Shao Khan?" asked Zac.

" You'll have to find out for yourself."

After Scorpion took the boy back to the village, he and Zac made their way back to the portal. On the way their Zac asked Scorpion the question that everyone wanted to know.

" Why is it that even thought the oni are gone you took the boy back to the village?"

Zac expected a really blunt answer but instead he got one that he didn't expect.

" The boy reminds me of my own son. Strong willed, but yet innocent."

After that answer, Zac began to look at Scorpion in a different light. Not as a physcotic specter but as a vengeful but yet tourtred soul.

The portal then opened and the two left to return to edenia.


	12. Reese and Jamal Strike Back

I don't own Midway, MK, Or the characters.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Kitana and Marquita started to get their second wind in their battles. Jade and Sonya had no problems what so ever. To them it was like swatting flies. Tanya tried to use her projectile on Jade but Jade used her stealthy shadows technique that made her invincible to projectiles. She then tackled Tanya to the ground and pummeled her furiously. Kira was in no condition to finish her fight with Sonya but she did it anyway. Sonya had no choice but to end it. She unleased a barrage of energy rings on Kira until Kira was stunned crazy. Then she did a handstand wrapping her legs around Kira's throat suffocating her then breaking her neck. Mileena, Sheeva, and Tanya somehow managed to get away from Kitana, Jade, and Marquita and they retreated.

" Damnit. They got away." Cursed Marquita.

" Don't worry Marquita. We'll get them." Kitana told her.

" And when we do. We'll finish them." Jade Added.

" So what now?" Asked Sonya.

Then a crowd came into view. It was a crowd of parents looking for their children. When the parents found their children they looked to the four warriors, thanked them and left. Soon the last child left with the last parent.

" Marquita you were amazing against Sheeva." Declared Kitana.

" Yea none of could hold our own against Sheeva." Added Sonya.

" Yea but I don't how I did it." Marquita told them.

" We better get back to Edenia and report to Queen Sindel and tell her of our sucess." Jade reminded them.

" Yes." Agreed Kitana. " And I can only hope that Reese and Jamal recive the swords. If they do then the tide of the battle will turn for us.

IN THE ARTICK REIGON

Cj continued to have a hard time trying to defeat Baraka. The mutant nomad just laughed at him while swiping at him. Cj barely ducked the attacks but the last one caught him in the leg. Cj fell to ground in pain. Kung Lao ran to him but Cj stopped him.

" I know you wanna help me out but I've gotta do this. For my uncle's sake." Cj told him.

Wounded but not beaten, Cj stumbled back to his feet and got into his stance. His eyes blazed with a new resolve. Baraka saw this new resolve and decided to take Cj serious now. Jax grabbed Kano by the throat and began to punch him in the face repeatidly until he passed out then Jax slammed him to the ground and ripped his still beating heart out. Kano wasn't getting up anytime soon. Jax turned his attention to the fight between Baraka and Cj.

" Do you really think that you can defeat me boy?! I shall enjoy stripping the flesh from you bones!" Growled Baraka.

Cj smiled and waved his hand to Baraka.

" Bring It Bitch."

Somewhere in the temple Jamal, Sub Zero, and Frost hurried deeper into the temple until they got to an opening.

" Here we are. This is where Fafnir is supposed to be located." Frost informed them.

" So how do we know were to look?" Asked Jamal.

" You're the wielder. So you have to be able to feel it's prescence in this area." Frost told him.

" Jamal you must consentrate on finding the sword." Sub Zero instructed him.

With that in mind. Jamal closed his eyes and focused. He emptied his mind of everything except to find Fafnir. He turned to one area....Nothing. He turned to another......Nothing. He tried one more time......Still Nothing. Jamal opened his eyes disapointed.

" I don't feel nothing." He told them.

As he was walking away, he suddenly stopped. He turned and looked behind Sub Zero. Sub Zero gave him a questinable look.

" I sense something behind you." Jamal told him.

Sub Zero looked behind himself.

" All I see is a wall." He said.

" Something could be behind it." Frost said.

The three check the wall for a secret switch or anything but they found nothing. Then they looked up and saw a torch.

" You think if you grab the torch, it would show a hidden path or a room." Asked Sub Zero.

" If it does I won't be surprised." Said Jamal.

Frost grabbed the torch and sure enough the wall opened to reveal a case. Jamal made a grab for it. When he did this, the sensation grew stronger and when he opened it bright light flashed through the area. When it fade, Jamal looked in a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. There it was.

" YES!!! I FOUND IT!!!! FAFNIR REALLY DID EXIST!!" He cried.

Sub Zero and Frost were overjoyed as well. Sub Zero walked over to Jamal and took Fafnir out of it's case. Suddenly the sword disapeared out of Sub Zero's hand and reappeared into Jamal's hands.

" Yo that was cool." Jamal responded. He took the sword out of it sheath and took a look at it. It was a Chinese broadsword etched with a blood groove with green and black sashes attached to handle end provides flowing effect as swords cut through the air. Jamal couldn't hold back his excitment. but then a sinking reality hit Jamal.

" OH SHIT!!! CJ!!"

He quickly sheathed Fafnir and charged back to the battlefield with Frost and Sub Zero behind him.

MEANWHILE IN EDENIA

Reese and Korbrak clashed. Korbrak swung at Reese but Reese ducked and punched Korbrak in the gut stunning him. Then Reese pushed Korbrak down and gave him the come on hand gesture. Korbrak jumped and tried again. Suddenly Reese and Korbrak began moving faster than the naked eye. Liu Kang couldn't keep up with them. All he saw were flashes of light and what he heard were like small but like explosions. He concentrated watching the fight. He saw a glimpse of the two in the air. Then he turned his to the left and saw Kobrak punch Reese in the jaw. Then he turned his head to the right and saw Reese knee Korbrak in the gut. Finally he turned around and moved as Reese went flying by him and into the ground.

_" Shit. I didn't know Tarkatans could move that fast!"_ Reese thought to himself. _" I gotta end this fast or else I'm screwed."_ As he was getting back up. Korbrak ran to Reese and elbowed him the gut dropping him to the ground. Korbrak laughed as Reese began to cough up blood.

" Aw what's wrong little one!? Does My speed overwhelm you? I'm nothing like my bretheren. While they worked on their savagery. I developed my speed!!! I am the fastest tarkata alive!!" He gloated.

" But you're also the dumbest." Reese remarked

Korbrak looked down as Reese swept his feet from under him, but as Korbrak fell he grabbed Reese foot and slung him into a pile of rocks. Liu Kang wanted to help but Reese told him to stay back. Liu Kang only watch as his friend got brutally beaten by Korbrak. Korbrak beat Reese until Reese passed out. Korbrak then looked to Liu Kang who looked at Korbrak with an intense look of hatred.

" Don't worry monk when I'm done with you friend, you'll be next!!"

Korbrak unsheathed his armblades and went in for the kill. But then a light flashed from under the rock pile causing Korbrak to cover his eyes. Reese who was knocked out awoke to this strange light. As Reese moved the rock pile he was on crumbled and a pilar of light shot up with Reese caught in the middle of it. Liu Kang tried to get to him but he was too late. Suddenly the light faded. Liu Kang's face went from worry to shocked. When Korbrak uncovered his eyes he had the same expression. Reese appeared with Fenrir in his hand. Fenrir was an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately 5 feet long, with a single-edged, enormously wide blade. Its broad hilt sports a swirling motif, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt, and a harness used to attach the sword onto his back. And on Reese's face was a smile.

" Hey Korbrak lets dance." He said removing Fenrir from the harness.

IN THE TEMPLE.

Baraka kicked Cj in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. Without much strength and the wound on his leg Cj was in a bad positon, but he struggled to get back to his feet and fight. This impressed Baraka.

" You have a sheer determination to get up and keep fighting. I shall give you the death a true warrior." He said.

Cj quietly got into his stance.

Baraka charged at Cj and leapt at him with his armblades out. Cj, Kung Lao, and Jax all closed their eyes. Then Baraka's armblades clashed with something else.

" CJ the hell you waitin for? Move man!"

Cj opened his eyes and saw Jamal holding Baraka back with Fafnir in his hands. Cj used what little stregnth he had and moved over to the others. They quickly helped him up to his feet.

" Damn I never thought he would find it." Cj said smiling.

Baraka's armblades and Fafnir clashed. Baraka then jumped back and shot a projectile and Jamal but Jamal used Fafnir to block it and shot it back to Baraka and injured his left arm making it useless. It had also made the fight fair. Baraka and Jamal then took the fight into the air. The clashing of armblade and Fafnir was extremely intense as the two warriors fought without any sign of backing down. Jamal ducked from a slice by Baraka and then Jamal headbutted Baraka between the eyes and the nomad fell to the ground. He got back up and tried another swipe but, Jamal then dogded the attack and used the momentum to stab Baraka in the stomach. Baraka screamed in agony. But Jamal wouldn't remove Fafnir. He held it firmly in place.

" That was for my cousin who you just beat up." Jamal whispered to him coldly. " This is for my father."

Jamal removed Fafnir and decapitated Baraka. He looked up to the sky and smiled.

_" I did it dad."_

"We better get back to Edenia. Cj needs medical attention." Said Kung Lao.

MEANWHILE IN EDENIA

The fight had made a major U-turn in Reese's favor. In a fit of anger Korbrak charged at Reese with armblades out. He dove at Reese but Reese moved to the side and swung the sword with little effort and cut Korbrak's leg. Korbrak screamed in pain, but he kept his chase. He dove at Reese again. Reese moved again and cut the other leg.

" I think you've done enough attacking." Said Reese. He lifted Fenrir and he gave Korbrak a death glare. " NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

Reese charged towards Korbrak and sliced off his left arm. Korbrak tried to use his right armblade but Reese ducked and sliced off his right arm as well. Then Reese delivered an uppercut sending Korbrak into the air. Reese jumped into the air as well and he swung the huge sword, slicing Korbrak. When he was done all that was left of Korbrak was a million little pieces. Reese then held shot a blast from his and incenerated the pieces. Korbrak was no more. Reese had won. Reese strapped Fenrir to the harness on his back. Liu Kang ran up to him and congratulated him.

" You did my friend. You are the weilder of Fenrir now." He told Reese.

Reese looked at him and smiled.

" Yeah but I also avenged my father." Reese replied.

" Well let's get back to Queen Sindel and inform her of what happened.

The two warriors began their journey back to the palace.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Fenrir is actually Cloud Strife's Buster Sword. Ever since seeing it. I admired the blade. And the moment when Reese sliced Korbrak up into a million pieces is an idea I got watching Dragon Ball Z. Trunks vs Frieza. Anyway Read and Review!!


	13. Never Forgotten You

I don't own Midway, MK, or the characters

Back In Outworld Shao Khan didn't like the news he had recieved. The captured children were freed, Reese and Jamal gained the swords and Frost betrayed them. He ordered the complete destruction of what was left of the tarkata, which the deadly alliance, Onaga, Shinnok, and Raiden were all too pleased to do.

" If you want something done you do it yourself." Shao Kahn announced to his allies. Then he told them the plan " The time has come to strike back and we'll strike back hard. The foolish warriors of light think just because they recieved the swords they can turn the tide of this war. But they're wrong. Onaga and I shall deal with Zac, and the brothers. Sheeva you and Goro will stay with the two children we kidnapped. Raiden, Shinnok, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi will finish Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub Zero, and Scorpion. Tanya, and Mileena you two had better finish Kitana and Jade or you will face the same fate as the tarkata! As for my "Loyal" armymen. You shall go to the Edenian halls and destroy the rest of the warriors of light."

" Yes emperor!" The army shouted.

" We must strike hard and decise. Once the mortals gain momentum it will be hard to get it back. We must win this war!!" Shao Khan ordered.

BACK IN EDENIA.

Queen Sindel was in a state of shock. Reese and Jamal showed her the swords.

" You....You two are amazing. You've actually got the swords. This will help us in the war against Shao Khan and his allies." She then stood up and walked over to the group before contiuning.

" It has also come to my attention that all of you have completed your missions as well. The children were all freed, and the oni threat in the netherealm has been thwarted. For that I owe you my gratitude. Tonight we feast."

Jamal and Cj overjoyed when she said that. Only to both recieve a smack in the head each by Reese.

During the feast Reese stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. Then he became lost in his thoughts. He reached in his back pocket and removed something. It was a picture of a beautiful girl with red hair and wild green eyes. As Reese looked at the picture with a sad look on his face, the wind began to pick up. Then in the breeze a voice was heard.

" You still think about me don't you Reese?" The voice asked.

" Everyday of my life Chelsea. Because of me you're...."

Reese didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because he looked up from the picture and saw her.

" Chelsea."

" Reese you can't go linving your life in the past. The day that I met you was the day I felt alive. You've got to let me go." Chelsea said to him.

Reese looked away sadly

" The day I lost you was the day my life lost all meaning." He told her.

" Reese."

As Reese turned his back, Chelsea lowered from the air and put her arms around him.

" Reese, the fact that I'm still important to you after all this time makes me happy. But I want you to be happy too my love. Even if it means getting hurt again you've got to rejoin the living and allow me to die."

Reese turned around and Chelsea started to fade away.

" No wait don't go."

But she was gone.

" Hey you alright out here?"

Reese opened his eyes and turned around to see Marquita walking up to him.

" You didn't come back to the feast we got a little worried."

" Yeah I'm fine." Reese told him.

Marquita gave him a sly smile.

" I know what you were thinking about. You're thinking about Chelsea."

Reese looked at her and smiled

" What gave it away?" He asked.

" Reese. I've known you for years man. I can tell when something is bothering you. You have this tendency to walk away into your anti-social moods and become really distant.

" Oh." Said Reese dryly.

After awhile things became a little weird between them. Marquita decided to say what she had to say.

" You know Reese. You the most dedicated person to this cause. But you have this tendency to cary the weight of the realms on your shoulders. Don't forget you've got friends to help you."

She turned to leave but Reese stopped her.

" We're friends?" He asked her.

" Don't be an idiot. We've always been friends." She said laughing.

Reese smiled on the inside. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders.....For now.

AUTHORS NOTE

The conversation between Reese and Chelsea is based off of Terry and Lily from Fatal Fury the movie


	14. Edenia free for all

I don't own Midway, MK or the characters.

At dawn, Shao Kahn and his allies invaded Edenia and started his invasion. Countless people lost their lives while others lay in waiting death. All this commotion woke Queen Sindel from her slumber. She changed her clothes and hurried out the door. When she opened the door all she saw was chaos. When she asked on of her guards what was going on.

" Shao Kahn is invading Edenia again!!" He told her.

" Are the warriors up yet?"

As she said that, Liu Kang and the rest were hurrying up the hallway.

" Everyone is here. As you all can tell Shao Kahn and his army of allies have decided to bring the fight to us." Sindel told them.

" He's just mad because Reese and Jamal got the swords." Said Cj.

" He's what you people from Earthrealm call....a hater." Sindel said.

Everyone looked at her. Sindel mentaly smacked herself in the head.

_" I've listened to Cj and Jamal talk a little too much." _Sindel said to herself.

" So what are we gonna do?" Asked Jamal.

" This is the time where Shao Kahn gets his ass handed to him on a platter." Zac said eagerly.

" Zac. I shall leave the planning to you. I want to see this tactian's mind of yours." Sindel said.

Zac closed his eyes and thought of a plan. He opened his eyes and his look went from joking to serious.

" Quita. You and Reese go to Outworld and get you brother and sister back. Be careful they may be guarded." He told them.

At that moment Cj spoke up.

" Wait Zac change that around. Let me go to Outworld. Onaga is here. Let Reese stay and fight him." He said.

Zac looked to Sindel who had a worried expression on her face. Finally she looked at Zac and nodded her head.

" Alright Cj. You go with Quita to Outworld and save Denise and Darrius." Zac said.

" Quita look after Cj for us." Said Reese.

" And make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Added Jamal.

" Don't worry. He's not gonna be much of a problem." Marquita said to them.

The two ran outta of the palace,snuck past Shao Kahn and jumped in the portal.

" Liu Kang. You take Kung Lao, Sub Zero, and Scorpion and find the deadly alliance, Shinnok and Raiden. See what the hell wrong with Raiden and see if you can save him. If you can't then you know what you've gotta do." Zac intructed Liu Kang.

Scorpion teleported the group into the city to find their advesaries and Raiden.

" Queen Sindel. You, Kitana, Jade, Sonya,Taven and Jax will go and protect what suvivors are out there." Zac said to them.

Queen Sindel's group went off to find survivors.

Zac looked at Reese and Jamal.

" We'll find Onaga and Shao Kahn and finish them." He told the brothers.

Reese and Jamal nodded.

The three ran out of the palace but didn't have to go far. The two were waiting right outside.

" Ah the brothers of fate! It's an honor to finally meet you two." Said Shao Kahn.

The two brothers just unsheathed their swords. Zac looked at Shao Kahn.

" You killed someone who was like a brother to me. I'm gonna make you pay for that." He hissed as he got into his stance.

Shao Kahn looked at Zac and laughed.

" You must be the one called Zac!!! Very well mortal!! I shall be your executioner!!" He said as he got into his stance as well.

Onaga looked at Reese and Jamal.

" I'll finish the both of you by myself!" He roared.

" Bring it bitch." Said Jamal as he and Reese charged at him.

IN OUTWORLD

The portal let Marquita and Cj out right in front of the castle.

" Alright Quita so which way do we go?" Asked Cj.

" I'm not really sure." She responded.

The two looked around a while.

" It looks like we'll have to climb up the wall right here. It may lead to the audience chamber." Said Marquita.

The two began their long climb.

BACK IN EDENIA

Liu Kang's group found Raiden and the others. Before the fight Liu Kang tried to get through to Raiden.

" Master Raiden!!! Whatever control you're under fight it!!!" He said.

But Raiden's answer to Liu Kang was a sock in the jaw sending him sliding back. Scorpion charged toward Quan Chi and unleashed his spear but Quan Chi blocked the spear with the skull wall. But Scorpion broke through the barrier and delivered an uppercut to Quan Chi sending him flying. Shinnok's battle with Sub Zero was just completely one sideded. Before he became Noob Saibot, the original Sub Zero passed down the secrets to defeat Shinnok to his brother. The present Sub Zero. Sub-Zero's armor was also speaking to him so he had a complete advantage over Shinnok as his attacks were being deflected or parried. Kung Lao and Shang Tsung took their battle to the sky, as they assaulted each other with barrages of attacks. Liu Kang was getting up from the punch that Raiden delivered only for Raiden to deliver a roundhouse kick to the warrior.

_"If this keeps up Raiden will destroy me before I can get through to him!!" _Liu Kang thought to himself. _" I'm going to have to defend myself and try not to hurt Raiden!!"_ Liu Kang got to his feet and got into his stance.

" Now this is the Liu Kang I know." said Raiden as he prepared to fight.

SOMEWHERE IN EDENIA

Queen Sindel and her group found at least thirty survivors. Luckily they were aided by Jade and the freedom fighters. As they hurried through villages and secret spots in Edenia they found even more. Then suddenly Shao Kahn's generals appeared before them. But Frost and Jax tore through their ranks.

" Is this all of them?" Asked Sonya.

" I'm afraid not Sonya. We have to go to the church of Edenia and hope the rest found sanctuary there." Replied Sindel.

They hurried to the church.

BACK AT THE PALACE

Zac was having a difficult time with Shao Kahn. The demented emperor was matching Zac blow for blow. Countering and attacking Zac with little effort.

" Is this the best you can do mortal? I'm not impressed!!" Declared Shao Kahn.

He didn't get a response from Zac. The mortal just got to his feet and got back into his fighting stance. Zac charged at Shao Kahn and executed his gatling gun fist technique. He rapidly punched Shao Kahn in the face and gut. When he was done the emperor looked at Zac and smiled.

" Better Zac. Better" He said as he spit blood from his mouth.

Meanwhile Reese and Jamal sheathed their swords and attacked Onaga bare fist. Jamal swung his fist and Reese delivered a spinning kick both aiming for Onaga's face but he simply smiled and teleported himself out of the way. Reese turned around and executed a perfect punch but Onaga caught his fist.

" Slow."

Jamal tried to attack with a knee, but Onaga parried that.

" Weak."

Onaga grabbed Reese and Jamal and threw them into the ground.

" PATHETIC!!"

Reese and Jamal landed on their feet. They looked at each other, nodded,and they both unsheathed their swords. Onaga looked at them both and sneered.

" Surely you two must know something of the martial arts. Show me!!" He declared

Zac and Shao Kahn's fight became even more fierce as they punched and kicked each other with no mercy. When Shao Kahn punched Zac in the face, Zac answered with a knee to the chin, and so on.

" Not bad mortal your sparring sessions with Scorpion have seem to paid off." Said Shao Kahn.

" As you've realized, I'm full of surprises." Said Zac.

" As am I."

As Shao Kahn said that. He pushed Zac away from him. As soon as Zac charged towards him, Shao Kahn unleashed a suprising Charging Spikes Attack. Zac managed to stop in his tracks and block the attack but one of the cybernetic enhancers malfuction. Zac quickly took it off. As soon as he did it exploded. He took his eyes off of Shao Kahn for a second and he paid for it. Shao Kahn caught Zac with a knee to the jaw, flooring him and left him coughing up blood. Zac had given up hope to defeat Shao Kahn. But then someone came to see him.

" The hell are you doing stupid?!"

Zac looked at who it was. It was the soul of Tyler Roy.

" Zac you're gonna let this guy kick your ass?" Tyler asked him.

" But Tyler I tried everything. Nothing seems to work." Zac said sadly.

Tyler then proceeded to smack Zac in the head.

" DUMBASS!!! You never needed the stupid enhancers!! Zac you gotta find your inner strength. Now get your ass up and fight." Tyler told him.

Zac got to his feet and resumed his fighting stance.

" SHAO KAHN!"

The remaining cybernetic arm enhancer was thrown past Shao Kahn. The emperor turned around and saw Zac in his stance ready to keep going.


	15. Cj's Goodbye

I don't Own Midway, MK or the characters.

In Outworld Cj and Marquita scaled the cliff and made inside the fortress. Luckily the window they saw outside led them to Shao Kahn's throne room.

" You search one side of the room, I'll check the other side. There's probably a switch or a lever." Marquita told Cj.

The two search the room up and down for the switch but no avail. They didn't find anything. Then Cj looked behind Shao Kahn's throne and found it.

He pulled the lever and slowly but surely the cage came down and inside it were the children.

" Darrius!! Denise!!" Said Marquita.

The warriors freed the two children from captivity.

" Now lets get the hell outta here." Said Cj

But they had company. In the forms of Goro and Sheeva.

" Now did you really think we would let you two leave without us killing you?" Asked Sheeva.

Cj shrugged his shoulders

" Nope, but I was hoping we could've gotten out without bitch smacking you two into oblivion." He said sarcastically.

" You impudent pup!!! You will pay for your insolent babble!!" Roared Goro as he charged towards Cj

" LET'S GO BITCH!!" Yelled Cj as he got into his stance.

Marquita ushered Darrius and Denise someplace safe before walking towards Sheeva and stood directly in her face.

" I've been waiting for this day for a long time mortal. You've made me a happy Shokan." Said Sheeva

" Next. I'll make you a dead one." Marquita replied.

Sheeva delivered a punch to Marquita but it was parried and Marquita connected with a punch of her own. Cj and Goro's battle was like a two man war with neither side gaining an advantage. Goro jumped into the air and tried his ground smash attack, but Cj moved before he was crushed. When Goro landed Cj kicked Goro's legs from under him and began to savagely beat on him. Goro regained his composure and threw Cj off of him.

" Impressive!!! Never have I faced a warrior with such disipline and ferocity as you!!" Goro told him.

Cj smiled.

" You're an impressive warrior yourself. A man of your stature should use your strength for the better good of this realm. Yet you chose to follow that ass clown Shao Kahn. Maybe this fight will bring some honor back to you." He replied.

Meanwhile Sheeva shot a projectile at Marquita but the mortal woman dogded it and answered back with a blast of her own but Sheeva moved. Marquita looked around, but then Sheeva appeared behind Marquita and connected with a four punch combo sending Marquita crashing into a wall.

" Had enough mortal?" Sheeva asked.

Marquita rose to her feet,wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled.

" Nah. I'm just gettin started." She replied.

BACK IN EDENIA

Sindel's team arrived at the church of Edenia. There they tended to the wounded. Sindel's face etched with worry.

" Mother. What's wrong?" Kitana asked.

" I fear the worst my daughter. The new warriors are powerful, but I fear that this is their greatest challenge." Sindel replied.

" You're worried about Cj the most aren't you?" Jade asked

" Yes. I've come to love Cj as if he was my own son. I can only hope for his safe return."

NEAR THE ROYAL PALACE

Zac and Shao Kahn's fight continued with Zac getting his second wind from seeing the spirt of his friend Tyler. Also without the burden of the enhancers, Zac's speed had seemed to increase. His attacks were more focused and fierce. Shao Kahn couldn't believe it. He was barely able to defend himself from the attacks. The last attack was an spinning elbow to the face that shattered Shao Kahn's mask. Kahn backed away in pain but Zac followed pursuit and hit Shao Kahn with an agonizing knee attack to the face.

" What's the matter Kahn? I'm not that tough am I?" Said Zac.

" YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS BOY!!" Roared Kahn. He attacked Zac with everything he had but it was still no good. Zac predicted his every move and counterattacked. Leaving Kahn in a daze state. Zac summoned up the rest of his power for this moment.

" This is for Tyler." He said.

He charged at Shao Kahn and assaulted the emperor with a flurry of punches, and kicks. Suddenly he back away and Shao Kahn exploded into a pile of blood, guts, and bones. Shao Kahn was no more. Tyler was avenged. Zac had no time to rest however. He looked to the battle with Onaga. Reese and Jamal weren't doing so good. Onaga bashed Jamal in the ribs with his tail. Jamal dropped to the ground in pain clutching his side. Zac and Reese ran up to him to help him up.

" You alright bro?" Asked Reese.

" I'm fine. But my ribs ain't. Onaga busted up a few of them." Jamal replied. " I don't think all be able to fight him in this state. Big bro. You've got to fight him."

Reese looked at Jamal and nodded. He turned around to face Onaga with all his power.

ELSEWHERE

Liu Kang defended himself against Raiden's aggresive assault but he didn't attack out of fear of seriously injuring Raiden. Kung Lao threw his hat at Shang Tsungbut the sorcerer moved out of the way of the hat, but Kung Lao had learned a few new tricks. Using two fingers, he was able to control the movements of his hat with ease. Shinnok couldn't find an opening against Sub-Zero. The cryo-mancer"s armor guided him throughout the battle. Scorpion and Quan Chi had disapeared to an unknown place.

BACK IN THE CHURCH

Sindel and the others awaited for Frost to come back with more survivors when something creaked in the building. Jax went to go check it out when suddenly, Tanya and Mileena burst in the church, knocked Jax out cold and charged towards Kitana and Jade. The edenian women stood their ground, ready to defend the people. Sindel and Sonya stayed behind with the villagers to tend to them. Mileena started the fight first with her teleport kick but Kitana used the Fan Wave technique to stop Mileena in her tracks then by using her squarewave punch move, she knocked Mileena out of the air. Tanya used her Invisibility move but she made the mistake of stepping on a child's toy and Jade found her. At that moment Frost returned with seven children she rescued. She wanted to join the fray but Sindel held her back.

" Frost I understand that you want to redeem yourself but this is their fight. They have to handle this themselves." Sindel told her.

Frost wanted to help but she stayed back and watched. Kitana and Jade wiped the floor with Mileena and Tanya. In a fit of anger Mileena unstrapped her sai but that would prove to be her downfall. She swiped at Kitana but Kitana move and broke her arm causing her to drop a sai. Yelling in pain and anger Mileena tried again, and Kitana broke the other arm causing Mileena to drop the other one. Kitana grabbed them both and impaled Mileena with them. Mileena tried to get loose but Kitana held them firmly in place making sure the Mileena died a painful death. Tanya wasn't doing so well either. She was losing to Jade brutally. Jade then used her Kobujutsu staff to finish her off. She stabbed Tanya in the stomach and then she sliced Tanya's head clean off. Jade and Kitana looked at each other and nodded. Their personal battles were over.

" Kitana, Jade. I'm so proud of both of you." Sindel said to them.

" Thank you Queen Sindel." Jade said.

" Yes Mother. But now I only hope that Liu Kang and the others can win their fights." Added Kitana.

NEAR THE WATERFALL OF EDENIA.

Liu Kang was recovering from a lighting torpedo from Raiden who was getting annoyed by the fact that Kang wasn't fighting him back. Kung Lao had defeated Shang Tsung unmercifuly. Tsung begged for his life, Kung Lao laughed at him and granted him none. Sub-Zero froze Shinnok and shattered him. And Scorpion returned to the battlefield with Quan Chi's head in his hands. They could only watch as Liu Kang suffered at the hands of his mentor. Right before Raiden could finish Liu Kang, his mind split in two. One side wanted to kill Liu Kang and all of the others, while the otherside wanted to atone for the atrocities that he commited. Raiden grasped his head in pain. Giving Liu Kang enough time to summon up enough strength to deliver a flying kick to Raiden. The kick was so powerful it was able to snap Raiden out of his possession. Raiden dropped to the ground. When he got back up. His eyes reverted back to blue. He looked down at his hands then looked to Liu Kang and the others

" What have I done?" He said.

" You were under Shao Kahn's spell. Your actions weren't your own." Liu Kang replied.

" But if I am freed from the spell....that means."

" Zac defeated Shao Khan!!" Exclaimed Kung Lao.

Scorpion smiled and he thought to himself.

_" Well done Mortal_."

BACK IN OUTWORLD

The battle between Cj and Goro intesefied with no end. Marquita and Sheeva were going all out as well. The only difference between the two fights were that Cj and Goro were evenly matched while Sheeva was a little more powerful than Marquita. But her determination kept her from backing down. But a punch to the gut brought Marquita down and she didn't get up.

" You were nothing to me!! If that's all you've got then I shall take great pleasure in killing your sister!!" Gloated Sheeva.

She turned and walked towards Denise but Darrius stood in her way. But not for long as she swated the boy to the side.

" Darrius!!" Yelled Cj but he took his eyes off Goro and Goro used it to his advantage and floored Cj, knocking him to the ground.

Marquita awoke to see Denise in danger and Darrius out cold. She stood up to fight again. Marquita's eyes burned with fury. Her anger rose but the more angry she got the more powerful she became. This anger awoken something inside of her that lied dormant for years and it changed her outward apperance. She became a hybrid of a human and a wolf. Fangs bared, she spoke to Sheeva with a voice that sent chills down her spine.

" YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SISTER!!"

Marquita charged at Sheeva and sliced off one leg, then the other, then she impaled Sheeva on her claws and ripped her in half. Sheeva was no more. Marquita reverted back to her original form and ran to her sister and held her close.

" Are you okay Denise?" She asked.

The little girl nodded in response.

They went over to Darrius to wake him up. He rose to his feet rubbing his head. Marquita hugged him for his courage.

" Thank you Darrius for trying to protect my sister." She told him.

The three looked to Cj who recovered from the attack by Goro. He saw Marquita with the children and he started thinking.

_" If this keeps up then all of us are gonna be stuck here with Goro. I gotta do something that will definetly get them outta here. Even if I have to sacrifice my life!!"_

He turned towards Marquita.

" Take the kids and get outta here! Go now!!" He said.

" Cj what are you gonna do?" Marquita asked.

" JUST GO!!" He said. But then he stopped her.

" And tell Reese and Jamal thanks." He added.

Marquita didn't understand but she took the two children and left. Goro try to go after them but he was stopped by Cj.

" Get ready because I'm gonna send you to the deepest pits of the netherealm!!!" Cj told him.

With that said Cj leaped into the air and let out a war cry unleashing all of his power and life into this final attack. Marquita and the others got outside in time before the palace exploded. Getting up from the blast, Marquita looked around the damaged battlegrounds. She saw no trace of Goro, but all that was left of Cj was a stone statue...... In Edenia Reese stopped his battle with Onaga when he felt no mental connection to Cj, Jamal didn't feel one either. Jamal dropped to the ground, and Reese stabbed the ground with Fenrir. In the church tears fell from Queen Sindel's face. The three knew what just happened. Cj had won the fight against Goro and saved his allies......At the cost of his own life.

AUTHORS NOTE

The explosion that Cj did was based on the Final Explosion move done by Vegeta. Fucked up chapter huh? Any way read and review.


	16. The New Threat

I don't Own MK or the Characters

Rage and guilt. Those were the two emotions that welled up within Reese. He felt he should've been the one to go to Outworld. Not Cj. But now Reese had a reason to defeat Onaga. Reese got into his stance and charged. Jamal, and Zac could only watch. Sindel and Liu Kang's groups had also arrived to bear witness to the battle. Marquita and the two children also arrived. Taking one look at his big brother, Darrius tore from Marquita's grip and tried to run to him.

" BIG BROTHER!!!" He called out.

His run to his big brother was stopped by Scorpion who grabbed the boy by the shirt.

" What do you think you're doing? Stay back child." He hissed.

" Someone must help him! Reese cannot fight Onaga by himself!!" Said Sindel.

Liu Kang and Sub Zero stepped up. Jamal held them back.

" Don't do that. That's like selling your soul to the devil. Reese wants to handle this himself." Jamal said.

" All we can do is watch." Added Zac.

Marquita walked up behind Darrius.

" Take a look at your brother. He's fighting so you don't have to go through the same things he did in life. He lost countless people but he still continues to fight. This time he's fighting for you and his loved ones. So don't tear your eyes away. Watch your brother with pride" She told him.

Reese tried a spinning hook kick but Onaga move and socked Reese in the jaw stunning him. Then Onaga clipped Reese using his tail, then he grabbed Reese and slammed him into the ground hard enough to make a crater. Onaga then took to the sky and shot a fireball from his mouth. Reese got to his just in time to deflect it with his own blast. Onaga descended from the air only for Reese to mount an offense. Reese delivered a knee to Onaga's sternum then finished the combo with a somersault kick in the chin. Onaga took a couple of steps back. But Reese kept going with his offense. Taking Fenrir from it's harness and executed multiple slashes to Onaga. Then putting it back on the harness, Reese continued his assault. He deliver an uppercut to Onaga hard enough to knock him into the air. Reese followed pursuit assaulting Onaga with punches and kicks. Onaga fell from the sky and crashed into the same crater he knocked Reese into. Reese followed behind him fist first. And using what little power he had left he finished Onaga with a technique he mastered a while back.

" ANGEL FIST OF THE ZODIAC!!"

The move connected with Onaga sending him flying back into the air followed by a pillar of energy. When the pillar died down. Onaga crashed into the ground one last time. Reese was victorious. When Reese came out of the crater, the warriors of light cheered in applause. Jamal stumbled up to his brother.

" Now that's what I'm talking about baby." He said to his brother doing their trademark handshake. Darrius ran up to his brother and hugged him.

Reese smiled for a minute then he remembered why he won. His face changed from celebratory to sadness. Jamal did the same. Sindel looked to the group.

" Let us go inside." She told them.

The warriors of light went inside the palace. Unbeknown to them a figure walked up to the corpse of Onaga......

INSIDE THE PALACE.

Reese, Darrius, Jamal, Zac, Marquita, and Denise were in the front row of people who came to hear Queen Sindel's speech. Jax, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Sub Zero, Frost, Jade, Raiden, and Kitana all removed their hat's and or masks out of respect.

" There is nothing good about fighting, or war. It only leads to death,anarchy, and sadness. Today we've one of our own in Cj. He was a warrior whose courage knew no bonds. He gave his life to save his friends. He will always be remembered for his heroics." Sindel tried to fight back the tears but it was no good. She finally gave in.

" I loved Cj like he was my own son. He was so loyal to his friends and allies. Reese and Jamal you two are so lucky to have known someone so amazing." She told them.

Reese and Jamal both felt the same pit in the bottom of their stomachs. Sindel wept more before continuing.

" And now in memory of our fallen comrade, I ask that you all bow your heads in a moment of silence."

Just as everyone did this. A member of Edenia's freedom fighters came charging in with a flustered look on his face.

" QUEEN SINDEL!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" A HUGE FIRESPAWN IS CREATING HAVOC AT THE PYRAMID OF ARGUS IN THE EDENIAN RUINS!!"

Raiden's eyes grow wide. He knew what that meant.

" It's him."

Marquita glared at Raiden.

" Him who?" She asked.

" Blaze."

Liu Kang and the others were stunned at what Raiden said.

" But didn't Taven defeat Blaze?" Asked Kung Lao.

" He did but somehow Blaze survived. And he's got Onaga."

" What does Onaga have to do with Blaze?" Asked Zac.

" That I don't know about. But If Blaze combines his power with Onaga. It could spell the end of reality as we know it." Raiden said.

The warriors looked a each other.

" I'm going." Said Reese.

Jamal,and Marquita all nodded in agreement.

" Liu Kang, can I rely on your assistance?" Raiden asked.

" You didn't have to ask Master Raiden. Of course I'll go." Liu Kang answered.

The rest of the warriors agreed as well. Darrius looked at his older brother.

" Big brother I wanna go too."

" It's too dangerous for you, Darrius. You'll have to stay here with Denise.

" I'd love to go guys but after that battle with Shao Kahn. My right arm got busted up. I gotta stay behind. Don't worry I'll watch the kids." Zac said.

" Thanks Zac." Reese said.

As everyone started to go, they were stopped by Sindel. Her eyes said it all.

" I'm going with you. I will fight in Cj's place." She told them.

" But your majesty..."

" Don't worry. I'll be fine." She told her subjects.

She turned to the group and they headed for what was to be the final battle.

After awhile the group arrived at the Edenian wastelands. The new warriors stared at the pyramid with awe. The clouds in the sky were completely black and swirling around out of control. Rocks and other debris were circling the pyramid. The group of heroes were in awe of the power and destruction that laid in front of them. Atop the pyramid, the corpse of Onaga was chained down to a satanic looking star. Above the corpse was Blaze. He was surronded by dark priests as the chanted the incarnations to fuse Onaga and Blaze together. Raiden knew of the danger and he turned to the group.

" Listen to me. Wether you trust me or not. We must stop those priests!!" He told them.

With that said. Reese and Jamal led the charge to the pyramid. Marquita and the others followed behind. Raiden and Sindel exchanged words before they too entered the fray.

" What do you think of these new warriors Sindel?" Raiden asked.

" They are young, but they are powerful and valant." She replied. " I hope they are able to save the realms just as Liu Kang and his allies have down."

" Yes I agree." Raiden said to her. " Now let us make sure that they succeed."

Raiden and Sindel charged behind the warriors.

Two priests saw the heroes charging toward the pyramid and with their magic they summoned skeleton warriors to bar their path, but Reese and Jamal unsheathed their swords and cleared the way. The two brothers slashed their way through the undead warriors like a buzzsaw. The rest followed in pursuit knocking down what foul creature that the brothers may have missed. After cleaning up and making a way, they arrived at the base of the pyramid. Liu Kang turned around and saw some of the skeleton creatures getting back up to their feet.

" We may have a problem." He told the others.

Sindel turned to see the skeletons arising as well.

" Marquita, Reese, Jamal!! Leave them to us.!! You three get to the top of that pyramid!! Stop those priests!!" She told them.

" Alright Quita you heard her. Lead the way." Jamal told her.

" What??"

" We need a leader right now. Zac is injured. You know I'm not qualified to be a leader and Jamal is just too damn retarded to be a leader." Reese added.

" I agree with him. Not on the I'm retarded part."

Marquita wanted to argue but with the time ticking, she took on the role of temporary leader. As the three may their long climb Marquita devised a plan.

" Okay the real target is the priests. If we manage to take them out then we may have a fighting chance to stop Blaze from fusing with Onaga." She said.

" But what if we're too late and they fuse?" Asked Jamal.

" Then we'll do it the old fashion way. Kick every last ass on top of the pyramid." She answered.

They had arrived on top of the pyramid and began their assault. Marquita rushed at one and executed her backlash kick, kicking the priest so hard she snapped his neck.

Jamal teleported behind one and decapitated him, and Reese took Fenrir and used it like a boomerang towards the final four and sliced them in half. Then the sword flew back to Reese and he caught it and sheathed it.

" Damn where did you learn to do that?" Asked Jamal.

Reese shrugged his shoulders

" Eh..Ebay." He said sarcasticaly.

But they were too late. For the ritual was complete. Onaga's corpse and Blaze were lifted into the air. And in a blinding flash of light a new being was born. He wore Onaga's war armor and he had Onaga's tail and wings, but he was covered in fire. Sindel and Raiden looked up.

" Oh no we're too late." Sindel said.

" The ultimate being is here." Raiden said.

Blaze Onaga was born.


	17. The final battle with Blaze Onaga

I don't Own Mk, The Characters or Midway. On to the final Chapter. This will probably be the longest chapter.

Reese, Jamal, and Marquita were stunned as Blaze Onaga decended in front of them. Since Blaze fused with Onaga he had gained the ability to speak.

" Ah you three shall die right here right now!!" He told them.

The three warriors got into their stances without any hint of fear.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana ran up the pyramid to help the young warriors.

Blaze Onaga hovered over the pyramid and saw the other hereos and he had an idea. With his newfound power he created more skeleton warriors but this time they were a little more powerful than the others. This time Scorpion, Sub Zero and Jade led this attack.

Blaze Onaga then turned his attention to the young warriors.

" Ah the originals are here as well. Now lets see what you can do." He said.

" WELL BOYS IT'S SHOWTIME!!" Yelled Marquita.

Jamal ran up to Blaze Onaga and executed a side kick but Blaze Onaga moved and tried a hammer fist like move but he played right into Jamal's hands. Jamal teleported away from him and Kung Lao smacked the monster in the face with a knee. But it had little effect for Blaze Onaga grabbed Kung Lao by the leg and threw him right were Jamal appeared. Reese and Liu Kang then attacked. Both tried a kick to the jaw but Blaze Onaga disappeared behind them. He grabbed them both by the head and smacked them together knocking the two out. Marquita and Kitana decided to try a pincer attack. Kitana charged towards Blaze Onaga with Marquita right behind her. Kitana then flipped over him and Marquita delivered a punch to his face. The monster sneered at the attepmt and delivered a crushing knee to Marquita's stomach flooring her. He then caught Kitana by the throat and slammed her to the ground. Sindel and Raiden could only watch in horror as the six warriors were brutally beaten. Reese and Jamal got back to their feet. As did Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Marquita, and Kitana.

" I'm impressed that you've gotten to your feet. Not bad at all." Said Blaze Onaga. Then he started powering up. " Let's see if you get up after this!"

He then ascended into the air and unleashed his attack.

" ARMAGEDDON METEOR!!"

He shot a huge blast from his hands about the size of a meteor and sent it crashing down to the warriors but Reese and Jamal used their own projectile attacks.

" ANGEL'S FURY!"

" GROUND ZERO!!"

The two blasts managed to stop the gigantic fireball for a while. Liu Kang then shot a fireball of his own. Kitana used her fan wave and the four attacks managed to push Blaze Onaga's attack back into the sky before it exploded in a flash of light. The creature then let out an impressed laugh.

" I see now why Shao Kahn and the others feared you!! You all are as strong as you look!! So I shall now stop toying with you!!" He said.

" Well damn why didn't you say so?" Asked Marquita.

As she said that, Reese, Jamal, herself and the others powered up to their full power.

" Now this will be interesting." Said Blaze Onaga.

He charged at the warriors and the real fight began with an explosion of punches and kicks.

Meanwhile at the foot of the pyramid Sub Zero ducked under an attack and froze a skeleton and Scorpion used the backflip kick and shattered it.

Sindel screamed at a couple of skeleton warriors to stun them and Raiden finished them with a jolt of lighting.

Jax used his ground smash and knocked a couple off of their feet. Sonya grabbed one with her legs and smashed it to pieces. And Jade used her Kobujutsu to destroy the remaining ones.

" We have no time to rest we must get to the top of the pyramid!" Raiden said to them.

With that said the group hurried to the top. Meanwhile Reese, Jamal, and Marquita attacked Blaze Onaga in a flurry of punches and kicks. But he dodged and parried them all and struck Marquita in the jaw, kicked Jamal in the abdomen, and headbutted Reese. Then Kung Lao threw his hat at Blaze Onaga and connected with a strike in the arm. Blaze Onaga was infuriated.

" YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT ATTACK MONK!!!" He yelled.

" Damn he gets mad easy don't he?" Asked Jamal.

" Yeah just like someone else we know." Marquita.

Suddenly Kung Lao had an idea.

" You really think you're all powerful? You're still weak if you can't beat a group of kids." He said.

He charged at Kung Lao but he was stopped by Liu Kang's bicycle kick. The attack knocked him into Kitana who jumped in the air and used her square inch punch technique knocking Blaze Onaga into a column. Right when he got his composure back, Reese was on him kicking and punching and he knocked him into Jamal who struck Blaze Onaga with wave like attacks, then Blaze Onaga met with Marquita who managed to bring him to his knees and she delivered a shinning wizard to his left jaw. After that assualt Blaze Onaga was completly stunned. And the words that came from Raiden and Sindel's mouths shattered the silence.

" FINISH HIM!"

At that point Everyone charged at him and used their signature attacks. Sonya with her Tricycle Kick, Jax whipped out his sub machine gun and shot Blaze Onaga multiple times, Sindel shot a fire ball from her mouth, Jade unleashed her Blazing Nitro Kick, Raiden flew towards the creature using his flying torpedo attack, Scorpion flung his spear towards Blaze Onaga to hold him in place for Taven smash into him with his shoulder, Marquita executed her No Tolerance combo, and Sub Zero used the power of the Dragon Medallion to freeze Blaze Onaga in place prompting Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Reese and Jamal to jump in the air and finish the fight with a quad dragon kick shattering the frozen statue. Blaze Onaga was no more. The people of Edenia who saw the fight were overcome with joy and happyness. Zac jumped for joy but remembered his arm was injured. But that didn't stop Darrius and Denise from celebrating. The two children jumped up and down. Back in the wastelands Sindel wept with joy, Raiden sighed heavily. He managed to start redeeming himself, Kung Lao and Liu Kang embraced Kitana and Jade, Jax threw his hat into air, Kung Lao almost did it, if it wasn't for Reese and Jamal yelling no. Marquita looked up at the sky and smiled.

" We must go back to the palace. Raiden and I have something in store for the new warriors and to Liu Kang and Kung Lao." Sindel told them.

Reese, Jamal looked at each other in confusion then at Liu Kang and Kung Lao who just shrugged their shoulders.

BACK IN EDENIA

Reese,Jamal,Marquita,Zac,Liu Kang and Kung Lao were all kneeling in front Queen Sindel who had a sword in her head. First she walked up to Marquita and tapped both her shoulders

" Marquita you've proven to be the true leader of the pack. Young lady you are a true warrior." She told her.

She then walked up to Jamal and tapped his shoulders as well.

" Jamal your sense of humor is one that I've never seen before. But only are you funny, but you are also a brave warrior and loyal friend."

Sindel then turned to Zac and did the same.

" Zac. You maybe injured, but you've proven that you didn't need those metal catastrophies you had on your arms. You my friend are honored."

Finally she walked up to Reese.

" Reese. As I said to the others, you were the most difficult to understand. In the battlefield you are a grim reaper to your opponents. You fight without mercy and an aggressive nature, but in the end. You've proven yourself to be an ally of peace and you have the most kindest soul a mortal could have." She then tapped Reese's shoulders.

" You four may rise now."

The four warriors rose and turned to the crowd and the crowd errupted with applause and cheers. Kung Lao walked up to Jamal.

" I would like you to have something. This is dear to me." He said.

He removed his hat and gave it to Jamal.

" I can't take this. Besides I can't use it." Jamal said to him.

" Don't worry with enough practice you can use like I once did." Kung Lao told him.

After thinking about it. Jamal took the hat and put it on. Then Raiden called for Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

" You have always been my most powerful warriors that I could rely on. But that Fujin has also become an Elder God I must find a new protector for Earthrealm."

Kung Lao stopped him.

" If anybody deserves to be protector of earthrealm, it is Liu Kang." Kung Lao said.

" Yeah leave it to Liu Kang." Sonya agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Liu Kang close your eyes." Raiden said to him.

Liu Kang closed his eyes and Raiden transfered his power to Liu Kang. Liu Kang's eyes open, lightning sparked from them as he felt the power surge through him. He turned to Marquita and the others.

" When the time comes to defend Earthrealm. Can I rely on you all?

The four nodded. At that moment someone came and bowed to Sindel.

" Queen Sindel we've found something in the rubble of Shao Kahn's palace."

" What is it?" She asked.

The people brought in the stone statue of Cj.

Reese and Jamal looked at it and smiled a little. It caught Cj in his final moments. Fighting like a true warrior.

" What do you want us to do your majesty?"

" We shall put the statue somewhere safe. Where it won't be bothered." She answered.

" And where will that be?" Asked Jamal.

She looked at him and smiled.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

Cj was put beside the statue of King Jerrod. Reese and Jamal smiled and nodded.

" This is a good spot to put him." Said Reese.

Raiden then walked up to the group.

" It is time for me to go." He said.

" Where?" Asked Marquita.

" I must take my place with the Elder Gods." He said.

He then looked at all of the warriors. old school and new school.

" To my original champions. You've all made me very proud. You are honorable warriors and powerful ones at that have saved the realms many times over. You have my thanks."

He then turned to Sindel.

" Queen Sindel you've proven to us that Edenia is an ally of Earthrealm. I know you have a lot of work to do to restore Edenia to it's natural beauty. But you have Earthrealm to help you anyway possible."

He turned to Liu Kang.

" Liu Kang. You have served me and the realms well. But now you have a greater task ahead of you. You are now protecter of Earthrealm. You must guide the new warriors as they step up to the challenge of being the realms special forces."

Raiden finally turned to the new warriors.

" To you four. You have the thanks of myself, my champions, the realm of Edenia, and Queen Sindel. You are honored. But now the real test begins. Your battles will not be without loss and hardships. You've already felt those emotions with the sacrifice of young Cj. But I have faith in you all. Trust in Liu Kang, as you guide, advisor, and mentor."

With that said Raiden ascended to the heavens to assume his role as an Elder God.

Sindel turned to the new warriors with an idea.

" You know since you are the new earthrealm champions you should give your team a name." She said.

They all look at each other. Zac spoke first.

" How about the Earthrealm Guards?" He said.

Everyone shook their heads. Reese then came up with a name.

" Earthrealm Special Forces?" He asked.

" Close but no cigar kid." Sonya said.

Next Marquita came up with a name.

" Wild Force." She said.

" We'll come back to that one." Jax told her.

Then Darrius had an idea.

" I like Wild Guard." He said.

Everyone looked at him.

" I like it." Said Zac.

" Same here." Said Marquita.

" That settles it. You are now called Wild Guard." Liu Kang said to them.

The four looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Zac stuck his hand out.

" Wild Guard." He said.

Marquita put her hand on Zac's. Reese and Jamal followed behind.

" Wild Guard."

And the group was born.

" So what now?" Asked Reese.

" We go back to Earthrealm. We've all earned our rest." Liu Kang answered.

" Yeah I've gotta take Darrius to my mom. I hope she's okay." Reese said.

As the group turned to leave. Kitana ran up to Liu Kang.

" I guess you'll have your hands busy as Protecter of Earthrealm huh?" She asked.

" Don't worry I'll still come and see you as much as often." Liu Kang said to her.

" I'll hold you to that promise Liu Kang." She said.

Then she locked lips with him. The whole group was stunned.

" I knew it. I knew it." Snickered Jamal.

After awhile Kitana released her lips from Liu Kang and walk back to her mother and Jade.

" You all are welcome to Edenia anytime." She said. " You all have my thanks."

" Thank you Queen Sindel." Said Liu Kang.

The group then left. Suddenly someone came up to the three.

" Queen Sindel! I just deciphered the rest of the prophecy!!" The person said.

They all ran inside to the tablets.

" What does it say?" Sindel asked.

" The vengence of the netherealm criminal, the betrayal and return of allies, and the awakining of a fallen general. These things are to happen my queen." The man said.

" So this is the end as we know it?" Asked Sindel.

" No. It may not for it goes on to say. The arrival of the man that the netherealm spit out, the toughest woman in earthrealm, the apprentice, the enigma, the amazon princess, the dragon heir, and the guardian of the troubled future will decide the outcome. But with the coming of the demon general, the only ones that may have a chance to stop him and his siblings are the brothers." The man continued.

" I see." Sindel said.

She walked out to her balcony and looked up to the sky.

" Kombat will begin again." She said.

Jade and Kitana walked up beside her and looked out to Edenia. They knew that the new warriors were going to in a bitter struggle for the realms. And the three were gonna help them no matter what.

A/N This is just the begining of the trilogy. I know you guys got alotta question but you'll have to wait and see!! The next one will be Mortal Kombat: Murdashiro's vengance. READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
